Death's Grip
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: Jaden Yuki is moving to a new home, and couldn't be more excited. However, he's soon thrown into a plot with a stalker, murder, and the spirit world. Not to mention his new friend, Jesse, is hiding something. Just what is going on? Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Jaden Yuki is a young boy who is moving into his new home. A lovely Mansion that seems to be the perfect place in the whole town. However, when his new friend , Syrus Truesdale, tells him that the place is haunted by the evil spirits that used to live there, he doesn't believe him. Yet, when he meets Jesse Anderson strange things start to happen in his home. Things breaking when you don't touch them, the lights going out in one room but not another, even things are starting to disappear and reappears after two or three days. Feeling he can't talk to anyone else, Jaden confronts Jesse about the strange happenings, but the boy is reluctant to do so. However, what Jaden doesn't know is he's being stalked by a strange character. Soon things turn into a fight with the spirit world and the living, and Jaden is caught in the middle of it. But what is Jesse hiding? Is Jaden's stalker responsible for the happenings? And can Jaden stop this madness before it's too late?

**Genres: **Mystery, Suspense, Supernatural, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Horror, Friendship, Some Angst, Slight Tragedy

**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Blood, Some Death

**Rate: **T

* * *

**Death's Grip**

**Prologue**

_I heard the chime of the clock,  
__My peaceful dreaming had been ended,  
__Replaced by heavy feelings of dread._

It had just turned midnight, and the great grandfather clock in the foyer of the mansion began to chime. In a room on the upper floor, a teenager around the age of 14 shot up in bed. It wasn't because he had a nightmare. On the contrary, he had been peacefully dreaming, it had to of been one of the best ones he's had. However, his peacefulness was replaced with dread. Why, he wasn't so sure.

_I opened my door, and into the hall,  
__I don't know why,  
__But I felt the need to run and hide._

The boy threw his legs over the side of his bed, and stood. He walked over to his door and out into the hallway. His light green eyes looked up and down the darkened hall. He suddenly felt strange. His dread had become stronger. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to hide. He wanted to run, get out of the house, anything. However, he couldn't do that, not without checking on his siblings, parents, and other family.

_I went to see my parents, when movement caught my eye,  
__The wall hit my back and I felt like screaming,  
__However, why should I fear my own reflection._

He began walking down the hall towards his parents' room. He made sure to make as little to no noise as possible, as a precaution of course. He continued to walk, when he saw something blue move in the corner of his eye. His back hit the wall in shock, and he felt a scream rise in his throat, but stopped. He instantly felt stupid.  
It was only his reflection. The blue had only been thelarge t-shirt he wore. He felt silent relief flow over him, but he couldn't rest. He then felt his hand unconsciously clench on his green boxers.

_Opening the door, something wasn't right,  
__My parents looked peaceful, but the sheets felt wet,  
__It only took me a second to notice red, and scream._

Once the boy made it to his parent's room, he carefully opened the door, and was slightly confused by the sight. He could see the lumps that were his parents, but they looked like they were sleeping fine.  
Being careful not to wake them, he slowly made his way to their bed. He soon noticed that the sheets looked strange. It was too dark to really tell though.

He placed his hand on the sheets, and was about to reach over and shake his dad, when he noticed something else. The sheets felt wet and sticky, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. He also noticed red, but what scared him the most was his mom.

Her skin was no longer its soft pink, but now a pasty white, and her red lips now took on blue. However, her eyes were what frightened him. They were no longer lively and smiling, instead being the opposite of dead and lifeless. He also noticed the bullet hole in between her eyes, and the red blood that still slowly trickled down. He couldn't hold back that harsh lump in his throat from the hallway anymore. He finally felt himself scream.

"So, this is where you've been."

_The voice caught me off guard, but who it had was worse,  
__He pulled out a gun, and I suddenly knew,  
__I dodged and ran._

The boy stared at the large figure blocking the doorway. He could tell it was definitely male, but it was too dark to see any other features. The man also appeared to be holding a limp body, which worried the boy most.

"I'm afraid that your sibling wasn't much of a challenge," He said, then he tossed the body, causing some blood to splatter on the boys face and shoulder,"But he did put up some fight."

The teen could only stare at the lifeless eyes of his brother. His body now bloody and pale, just like his mother's However, the boy looked back up when he heard a soft click. He could see the man was aiming a gun right at him, and from what he could tell he wasn't planning on missing. The boy knew he couldn't stay, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

As the boy began to move, the man fired his gun, but was too slow. The bullet barely missed the teen, before he dodged passed the larger man and ran.

_My breath hitched as I ran,  
__However I tripped and looked down,  
__I knew my heart had instantly stopped._

The boy ran down the hall, his breathing hard as his heart beat in fear. He felt his breath hitch as he almost trip. He couldn't stop. He couldn't be caught. He had to get help.

He turned and began to run down the stairs, but felt himself fall half-way down them. He hit the floor hard, and was surprised he hadn't broken his neck. He could hear the man's heavy footsteps getting closer, and he got up to run again. However, before he took to five steps closer to the door, he tripped again, but it was too dark for him to see from what. He looked down, and he knew his heart had stopped. He had tripped over the dead form of his sister. He was so shocked and scared he couldn't scream, but when he looked around all he could see was that all the residents of his home was dead. His cousins, aunt, uncle, even his dog Lulu was lying there lifeless in a pool of her blood.

He knew the man had probably caught up by now, and he tried to get up to run again, but felt a pain shoot through his ankle. His ankle was spraned, he couldn't move.

_I saw the man's form lean over me, his smirk wide,  
__I felt a tear of fear leave my closed eye,  
__I'm sorry everyone,  
__I knew my life was cut short._

The man made his way down the steps, a smirk on his face. The boy looked over and the man leaned over him. Fear shone clear in his eyes, and the man's smirk widened.

"What's this,"the man said, obvious glee in his tone,"I thought you wanted to get away?" The boy could only look away and close his eyes.

"Giving up,"he asked, and the boy heard his gun click,"That's a pity." The boy could only think about how sorry he was. He was too weak to save his family. Too weak to stop this man.

"Goodbye,"Was all the man said, before his gun fired.

'I'm sorry,' was the boy's last thought, before the bullet pierced through his chest and heart. He felt the searing pain it caused, before his world went black.

* * *

_Stay tuned for Chapter 1..._

_

* * *

_

**Notes:  
**_Sorry if it seems bad, but this is just something for you guys to get the feel of the story. Also, please note that this story is AU if you couldn't already tell. Also, I will not accept flames if you decide to review this story. You don't have to, but I wouldn't mind. Plus, I would appreciate it if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes I might of missed that you tell me, and I'll see if when I can fix it._


	2. Jaden's New Home

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in anyway, I only own the story and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 1**

**Jaden's New Home**

"Are we there yet?" A young boy asked.

"Not yet, Jaden," A woman with brown hair and brown eyes up in the front answered. Jaden only croseed his arms and pouted before sitting back in his seat.

Jaden Yuki was a 15 year-old boy with brown hair that was topped with orange. The front of his hair was long while the back was short. He also had brown eyes, but if you look close enough you could see specks of gold in them. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Red sneakers were on his feet. Around his neck was a gold locket in the shape of a heart and had angel wings. A small piece ran from the heart to hold a halo above it. There was also some strange writing on it, but Jaden didn't know what it said.

"Your music should be in that box," his mother said, pionting to a box that was right by Jaden's head. Jaden reached his hand in and felt around. He eventually found his ipod, which he was quick to put the headphones on his ears. He searched through his music before decideding to listen to Thousand Foot Krutche's song This is the Art of Breaking. When the music began to play he couldn't help but bob his head along with it.

The song was almost over by the time his mom said,"We're here." It was then Jaden pulled his headphones off and tried his best to look out the window with the boxes in the way. However, when the car stopped, Jaden jumped from the car. He only stopped to stare in awe at the house, or rather mansion.

The mansion was painted white with two stories, and had two small towers in the front. There were several windows, most of which had a window garden, though the flowers were either gone or dead. The roof was blue, but the middle part of the home was flat, while the towers had coned roofs. There were several bushes around the place, two of them on either side of the entrance. A path wove from the drive way, to the front which also had a step. He also noticed a balcony above the door. Plus the white fence that surrounded the land was a bonus.

However, while Jaden was looking at the home, he failed to notice the three set of eyes that watched him.

"Rubi," a small voice said, but was instantly silenced by another.

"Ssshhh," the second voice hissed,"Do you want him to see us?"

"Boo," another voice said, forgetting to keep silent.

"Shush up." The second voice said, but it was too late. Jaden had heard the voices, and turned his attention to a nearby bush that was against the fence. He was about to walk over, when he heard another voice call for him.

"Jaden," his dad called,"Why don't you come look inside?"

"Okay,"Jaden called back, taking one last look at the bush, and taking off.

"That was close,"The second voice sighed in relief.

"Boo!" the other voice chirped.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Wow," Jaden said, in awe of the room he was now standing in. The Foyer.

It was large with biege carpet, and had a few windows letting in the sunlight. The only piece of furniture was an old Grandfather clock. He could also see two hallways on the bottom floor, while the steps led to a catwalk that also had two hallways running in the same direction as the bottom.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mom walking towards one of the hallways, probably looking for the kitchen.

"Why don't you go explore upstrairs," Jaden's dad said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder,"I'm going to go help your mom in the kitchen." Jaden looked up at his dad. His dad had orange hair and blue eyes. The young boy nodded, before taking off up the stairs and running down the right hallway.

* * *

Jaden could see there were several doors with a big window at the end of the hallway. Jaden turned to the first door and opened it. He imeaditlly noticed it must of been an art room.

He could see a few canvasses and sheets used to cover them spread on the floor. An easil was standing up near the only window in the room. There was also a trunk near the wall. Jaden opened it to find it had some more canvasses, another sheet nealty folded, art utensils and some paints. Jaden picked up one of the paints and opened it. He touched it, but found it was hard and no longer of any use.

'Well of course,' He thought to himself putting the paint back,'What would you expect?' Standing up, he left the room closing the door, unaware of the eyes that had been watching him.

* * *

After closing the door, Jaden opened the door the was horizantile from it. Opening the door, Jaden noticed that it was a bedroom. Obviously a little girl's.

The walls were pink, and there was a white bed in the middle, the sheets having been long removed. He saw a white and pink chest on one side of the room, closed by a heart. The closet doors were brown, but the small amount of chipped wood at the top suggested that there had once been something hanging there. He could see a white nightstand next to the bed. Anything else in the room had, obviously, been removed.

Curiosity got the best of Jaden, and he walked over to the night stand. He opened the drawer, not expecting to find anything, but was surprised to find something flipped over in the drawer.

Carefully, he turned the object over, noticing that it was obviously old, but not ready to crinkle yet, he saw it was a picture of a little girl.

She had long, wavy hair that went down to her waist, and wide innocent eyes. She had a bow in her hair, and was wearing a dress that slightly poofed out near the bottom. Small tap shoes were on her feet, and she was cuddling a small teddy bear in her arms. A happy smile lit up her face.

The picture was old, since the colors were fading, but Jaden didn't seem to mind. He was going to put the picture back, but something told him to keep it. Since his gut was usually right, Jaden carefully tucked the picture into his jeans pocket, making a mental note to remove it later, and left the room.

* * *

Looking down the hall, Jaden noticed another door, and another hallway, but didn't feel like checking them. He wouldn't have time. Besides, his parents had been to this house twice. Once to look at it, twice to bring some of the stuff here. Jaden wanted to see where his new room was. With that plan in mind, he took off down the hall.

However, Jaden hadn't noticed the figure that had been watching him since he came out of the art room.

"That boy," the figure said, shaking its head slightly,"Doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." It was then the figure dissappeared.

* * *

Jaden was now down the right hallway that was near the stairs, once again seeing doors. It was a replica of the last hallway. Jaden decided to start with the last door this time. Why? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to. Ignoring the other doors and the other hallway, he made his way to the last door nearest the window. He opened the door, and was glad to see several boxes already opened. He could see there was already a bed in the room, but nothing else.

Jaden looked inside one of the boxes, and was glad to see that it was his clothes in the box. He figured he might as well start unpacking, so pulled some of the clothes out, and grabbed a few hangers from another box. He slipped a shirt on the hanger and went over to the closet.

He slid the closet door opened, and was glad to see that there was nothing there, he would have to worry if there was some clothes in there.

He had already had most of his clothes put up, when he heard his dad's voice.

"Jaden," he called,"Come down here for a minute." Wihtout responding, Jaden set down the shirt that was in his hands, and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Jaden quickly ran down the steps, and looked around, trying to spot his parents.

"Jaden," his dad called again, coming in the direction of the right hallway. Not wasting a moment, Jaden quickly followed his voice, and stopped when he saw his parents waiting for him in the kitchen.

It was actually fairly decent from what he had heard. The cabinets were brown with desings on them, and there was a marble counter the shone beautifully in the sunlight. However, the modern white stove and fridge seemed out of place in the new kitchen, and the glow from the silver that was the faucet on the sink didn't help, but all in all it was an excellent looking room.

"So,"His dad began, getting the younger's attention,"How do you like it?" Jaden couldn't help but smile.

"It's awesome," he started, standing in front of his parents,"I love it. I can't believe that this is where we're gonna be living from now on." His mother giggled at his enthusiasm. She was hoping he'd say that.

"But there's just one thing I wanted to ask," He said, getting their attention,"How come some of the rooms still have furniture in them?" His parents looked at eachother, before his mother answered,"We wanted to move in here as soon as possible, and we didn't really have time to take out all the furniture or check all of the rooms. But we'll have it tooken care of sometime after you start school."

Jaden nodded, accepting the answer, before saying,"I'm gonna go finish unpacking." He then turned around and began making his way back to his room.

While the family had been talking, they had been unaware of the presence that lingered outide the kitchen window. The figure had been listening to their conversation with great intrest.

"Things are starting to get intresting," They said, before hiding back inside the bushes.

Continued in Chapter 2...

Sorry for the chapter not being much. But it was only introducing Jaden and the next few chapters are sort of gonna be like this. But thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Out on the Town

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything relating to the series.

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 2**

**Out on the Town**

It was early the next morning, and Jaden woke up yawning. He looked around and noticed that he had fallen asleep on his bedroom floor. He saw that several of his boxes were open, and that a sheet had been thrown over him.

'But I didn't pull out my sheets and covers yet,'Jaden thought, looking at the box that had been labeled 'Jaden's Bed' to see that another of his sheets was halfway pulled out. He didn't remember pulling them out before he passed out, and he sure as heck didn't recall crawling over to grab it. Maybe one of his parents had thrown the sheet over him? That had to of been it.

Knowing he couldn't walk around in the same clothes he did yesterday, he got up and went to his closet. He pulled out a red t-shirt, and pulled a pair of light blue jeans off the hanger. He also pulled out a pair of boxers from his drawer, and walked out of his room.

* * *

Jaden was halfway down the hall, when he noticed something he had missed earlier that day. A mirror was attached to the wall. How he missed it, he wasn't sure, but there was something about it, that sent a slight chill down his spine. Ignoring it, Jaden continued to make his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Jaden opened the door, and was pleased with what he saw. The bathroom floor was clean wood, and it had one of those old bathtubs where the feet was clawed. The shower head was gold, and had three knobs. One was for the shower head itself, while the other tow were for the faucet to fill the tub. The sink matched the bathtub, and also had a mirror that acted as a cabinet. There were two doors at the bottom of the sink. The only thing that looked out of place was the toilet, looking more modern in the antique looking room.

Not wanting to just stand there, Jaden stripped himself of his old clothes, turned on the shower, and closed the blue curtain. The warm water felt good on his skin, since he had started getting goosebumps from the mirror. Jaden then turned off the shower, suddenly remembering he didn't bring a towel. Curse his brain for deciding to die on him in the mornings!

Jaden pulled the curtain back, intending to go and quickly fetch a towel, or ask his parents to get him one, when his breath caught in his throat. There, sitting perfectly neat and folded on the sink, was Jaden's red towel. But how did it end up there? Did his parents bring him it? But he didn't hear the door open, or close for that matter. Had he been half dozing again? Deciding to shake it off, he got out and dried himself with the towel, before pulling on the t-shirt, boxers, and jeans. He then slipped on his sneakers(he decided to wear his socks from yesterday), and walked out the door, not forgetting to leave his clothes in a pile in the corner of the room, considering they didn't have a laundry basket yet.(He already took the little girl's picture from before and placed it inside his new jeans.)

* * *

Outside the bathroom, three figures had watched Jaden walk out, happy he didn't come in their direction. The tallest one watched Jaden walk down the hall, making sure nothing happened, while the other two waited for their friend to do something. Once Jaden turned down the stairs, a sigh escaped the other's lips. Was that a little too strange? Just deciding to leave his towel there, despite the fact he(Jaden), didn't pick it up before? Was it also a bad thing he covered him with the sheets the other night?

"Boo,"the smaller figure cooed, telling the other to follow Jaden, with the other chirping in agreement.

"I'm going, I'm going," The taller one slightly growled, following Jaden, yet slowly.

* * *

Once Jaden was downstairs, he looked around trying to spot his parents. It was then he saw a note on the wall next to the door. He walked over and looked at it. It read:

_Dear Jaden,_

_Sorry to leave like this, but we left to go pick up the rest of our stuff, maybe shop for some other things as well. You know like paint and wallpaper._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jaden placed the note back on the wall, and began to think. He was hoping they could search the town today, but since they were out...

Jaden quickly found a pad of sticky notes and began to write. He said that he would be out walking around, and if they came home and he wasn't there that he should be home soon.

With that said, he placed the note by their own, and picked up the spare house keys. He walked outside, making sure to lock the door behind him.

However, he was unaware of the three figures that had been watching from behind a corner on the stairs. Once Jaden had closed the door, the tallest figure moved in swift silence to one of the windows, making sure to quietly open it. It gestured for the two smaller figures to follow, letting them go out the window first before following. It closed the window behind them and then followed Jaden at a close, yet far distance down the sidewalk.

* * *

Jaden had already been walking for ten minutes, and so far he liked what he was seeing in the neighborhood. The houses looked well kept, the lawns were evenly cut, he also saw alot of kids his age running around, which meant he had plenty of opportunity to make new friends. However, he was disappointed he had yet to find a park.

Ever since he was young he always loved the park. It kept him calm, and he didn't feel as lonely when he was there. He would watch the birds, cloud gaze. He even like to swing on the swings when he could. It was a huge disappointment he couldn't find one.

"What's with the long face kid?" A voice said, startling Jaden. He quickly turned his head to see a male that could of been a little older than him. He couldn't see his hair but he could see a pair of eairy orange eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, the hood pulled up, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. He had on a pair of black fingerless gloves as well.

"It's nothing,"Jaden said, feeling slightly weary of this guy.

"Come on," he said,"You can trust me."

_'I doubt that,'_Jaden thought, but then shrugged,"I can't find the park." The guy seemed to give him a strange look, before shrugging.

"It's down the road and to your left,"He said, jabbing a thumb behind him,"It has a sign that say 'Welcome to Central Fields Park'. You can't miss it." It was then the guy walked past Jaden, who seemed slightly surprised. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone just told you where the park was. They probably would of looked at you like you were crazy. But the again...

"Uh, thank you,"Jaden called to him,"I'm sure to find it now." The guy stopped and looked over his shoulder at Jaden for a moment, before nodding.

It was then Jaden turned around, and began to run in the direction he was pointed.

* * *

The park was huge! There was a sidewalk leading you to the other side, several benches here and there, it also had plenty of trees. Jaden loved trees. But what excited him the most was the fact it did have a small playground and some swings. Jaden looked at the map, yes the park was that big, spotted that the playground wasn't too far, there was even a short-cut. Not wasting any time, Jaden took the dirt path that lead through some trees. He spotted several different birds, and was pleased to see the many flower that dotted the road. He eventually came to a set of bushes, and peering through them, he could see the small playground. It excited him even more to see that it looked empty.

Not able to hold his excitement, he burst through the bushes and up the hill the little set was on. However, once he reached the top, he slowed. It wasn't as empty as he first thought.

Sitting on the swing was a kid around his age, but very short with silver eyes, and cyan colored hair. He wore a small pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose, and had on a yellow t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and grey gym-shoes.

The kid looked upset, and Jaden didn't like it. Normally, most people would walk away, but then again, you never met Jaden. He didn't seem the least bit disturbed, and continued walking towards the swings. He held up his hand in a form of wave, calling out,"Hey!"

The kid instantly looked up, and it was easy to say he looked surprised to see Jaden. He hesitantly mimicked Jaden and replied,"Hi."

Jaden walked up and stopped at the swing.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, and the other one shook his head.

"Jaden." The brunette replied sitting down, making the other look at him.

"What?" He asked, confused, and Jaden looked at him, smiling.

"My name's Jaden."He stated more clearly, and the bluenette got the hint.

"I'm Syrus,"He started nervously,"Syrus Truesdale." Jaden nodded. It didn't take Jaden long to get Syrus to talk. He figured out he was a shy boy, and didn't feel to comfortable about talking to strangers, something Jaden told him wasn't possible now, because he already told Syrus his name. Syrus seemed to silently agree.

"Are you new here,"Syrus asked,"I've never seen you around before." Jaden nodded.

"I just got here yesterday,"He replied, gently swinging back and forth,"My parents went to go get the rest of our stuff today."

"Oh,"Syrus said.

"Speaking of which,"Jaden said getting up from the swing,"I need to get heading home." Syrus could understand. The sun was just begining to set, but he felt a little sad to see him go. No doubt he would forget about him, but what Jaden said next surprised him.

"So I guess I'll see you around, Sy?"He asked, turning back to the other.

"Uh, sure,"Syrus answered, surprised Jaden would want to see him at all.

"Cool."Jaden then took off down the hill, leaving a very confused Syrus Truesdale.

* * *

"Shoot,"The figure in the bushes said, as Jaden made his way down the hill,"We gotta get back before he does." The other two cooed in agreement.

"I know a short-cut,"They said taking off,"C'mon."The two smaller figures raced after them.

* * *

Continued in chapter 3...

Sorry if it didn't have much in it, but remember, most of the first chapters are going to just introduce things. I thank my current reviewers for their support! I'm glad you seem to like it so far.


	4. Meet Jesse

**I do not own anything in the story. I only own the story itself.**

* * *

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet Jesse**

* * *

The sun was already half way down by the time Jaden arrived at the front of his house. He could also see that his parents' car was already parked in the driveway.

_'Wonder when they got home.'_He thought, walking up the drive. However, he stopped. Something wasn't right.

He turned his head towards the bush that was up against the fence. Something about that bush wasn't right. It was the same bush he could've swore he heard voices from yesterday.

Knowing it would only take him a minute, Jaden advanced on the bush.

* * *

_'Shit!'_The figure in the bush thought, as they began to panic. Lord only knew what would happen if he was seen. He was about to ru, however, it was too late. Jaden's hand was already moving aside the leaves of the bush.

* * *

The moment Jaden moved the leaves, his eyes were instantly locked with a pair of light green eyes. They both blinked, before Jaden jumped back, and whatever in the bushes jumped out.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Jaden slipped and fell on his back, and he could hear that whatever had leapt out of the bushes had hit the fence. Groaing slightly, Jaden used his elbows for support and sat himself up slightly. To say he was surprised was an understatment.

There, with their back against the fence, was a boy his age, with wild, teal-colored hair, and light green eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved, blue jacket with the collar rolled down, a white shirt, and faded blue jeans. A white belt was around his waist. He had blue sneakers on his feet, while there were blue sweatbands on his wrists. He also had a blue pendant hanging by a gold chain around his neck.

The two just stared at eachother, the bluenette as nervous as hell, the other shocked and confused. The silence was so great you could hear the wind blow.

Jaden slowly stood up, and stared at the boy. Something about him seemed familiar. But what?

"Uh,"Jaden started, but was stopped by his mother.

"There you are, Jaden,"She said, making the two look over. She was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"I was starting to wonder when-"She stopped abrutly, when she noticed the teal-haired boy against the fence,"Oh! You brought a friend over!" It was more of a statment than a question.

"Well, why not bring him inside,"It looked as if the boy was giong to protest, but his mother had already entered the home. The boy looked at him clearly confused. Jaden just shrugged.

"Well,"Jaden said, pointing to the door,"You coming in?" The boy seemed to give a nervous glance at the bush, before following Jaden inside.

* * *

They were now both in the kitchen, Jaden looking through the fridge for a snack, and the boy simply moving his head to look at the kitchen.

"Pudding?"Jaden offered, holding out a vanilla pudding cup and spoon to the boy. He looked at Jaden, then the cup, then Jaden again, as if making sure he wasn't going to try anything. He then shrugged and took the snack from his hand, and opened it, while Jaden opened his choclate one.

They ate in silence, each taking small bites from the pudding. However, Jaden couldn't help but stare at the other boy. Where the hell did he see him before!

The boy seemed to notice Jaden's staring, since he carefully lowered his spoon, and raised an eyebrow at Jaden. Those eyes...

"Aha,"Jaden exclaimed, pointing at the boy, also startling him so bad that he ran into the counter, almost dropping his pudding cup,"Now I remember!" The boy seemed to glance at Jaden nervously.

"You're the guy that was in the hoodie!" He proclaimed. It was at this that the boy's nervousness was washed away by genioune confusion.

"Hoodie?"He asked, looking at Jaden like he was crazy,"What ya'll talkin 'bout?" It was then Jaden felt extremly stupid. He had just remembered the guy from before had orange eyes, and he was taller. Taller than the boy standing infront of him. Not only that, but this kid had a heavy southern accent, while the other guy had none. Jaden nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry,"He apologized,"But you just seemed like someone I met earlier today." The boy sighed, however Jaden couldn't tell if it out of annoyance, or relief.

"Look,"the boy said, putting his pudding cup on the counter,"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot."He, too, began to scratch the back of his neck in emabaressment.

"My name's Jesse,"He said smiling and holding his hand up, however he quickly put it down,"And ya'll are?"

"Jaden,"The brunette replied, pointing to himself with his thumb,"Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you Jesse."

"Likewise,"Jesse nodded, before picking up his pudding cup and pointing to it,"And thanks for the pudding." It was then the two began to laugh. Jaden didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust Jesse. Just like he felt he could trust Syrus, despite just meeting the two today. It was then Jaden noticed something on the side of Jesse's hip. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Jesse,"He said, getting the other's attention,"Do you play Duel Monsters?" Jesse gave him a look that suggested he wanted Jaden to elaborate on what he asked. It was then Jay pointed out the case on his hip.

"Oh,"Jesse said unhooking it, and bringing it up so Jaden could see it,"Yeah. I love the game." It looked pretty normal, it was black, but was held closed by what looked like a red stone.

"Sweet,"Jaden exclaimed looking excited,"I play the game, too!"

"Really,"Jesse asked, also looking excited,"That's great!" It was then the two began to chat excitedly about the game. About how they got into it, how they learned. They even went as far as to say what card they liked best.

"You wanna go a round?"Jaden asked, smirking. Jesse returned the smirk.

"Ya'll got yourself a deal, Jaden."

The two put threw their pudding cups away and ran towards the stairs.

* * *

"Good lord, Jay!" Jesse said, staring at the cards that lay on Jaden's bed.

"That's the fifth time you beat me!"You could hear the slight chuckle in his voice.

"What can I say,"Jaden said,"I'm a natrual." It was then the two began to laugh.

"Hey, Jay,"Jesse said, getting the other's attention,"I think I have a card that could help ya out."It was then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here,"he said, handing the card to Jaden. The brunette looked at it in curiosity. It looked like a Kuriboh, only it had angel wings.

"Winged Kuriboh,"Jaden said, reading the card's descrption,"Wow! Thankx Jess. You're right, this could help me out alot." He then picked up his cards and placed them back inside the case along with Winged Kuriboh, and Jesse did the same.

It was then someone knocked on the door, and Jesse visibly tensed. However, he soon relaxed when he saw it was Mrs. Yuki who came through.

"You boys having fun,"She asked only to recieve a unison of 'Yeah' from the both of them, causin her to giggle,"That's great." She then looked at Jesse.

"Jesse?"She asked, getting his attention.(They introduced him before they came upstairs.)

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay the night tonight? It's getting late and we don't want you walking home in the dark."

"Uh,"Jesse seemed to think about it, as if he wasn't sure the idea was safe, however he soon nodded.

"Sure, Mrs. Yuki,"He replied,"I'd love to." Mrs. Yuki chuckled.

"Then I'll get you some blankets and spare clothes,"she said,"And please, call me Sara." Jesse nodded, and she walked out.

* * *

It was dark, and both Jaden and Jesse were already laying down. Jesse insisted he take the floor, being the southeren gentleman he is, despite Jaden's protests. So Jaden was now on his bed, staring at the cieling. He then turned over and looked at Jesse, who was facing away from him.

_'He shouldn't have to sleep on the floor,'_Jaden thought, before coming to a desicion.

It was then Jesse heard something _thump!_ right next to him. He looked over to see Jaden getting under his covers that he pulled off the bed, and laying on the floor.

"What're you doin', Jay?"Jesse whispered, surprised by the boy's actions.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor, while I get the bed Jess,"He replied in complete honesty,"After all, you are the guest." Jesse actually looked genuinly touched by this.

"Thanks,"He said, before facing his original direction,"Go'night Jay." Jaden nodded.

"Night Jess." The brunette then turned, however, he glanced one more time at Jesse, to see that he was already fast asleep.

_'Good idea,'_He thought, before letting himself drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 4...

* * *

Finally! Jesse makes his appearence! Sorry if he seemed out of character, but it's important to the plot, I promise you. Also, thankx for those of you who are being so paitent with me, I know there isn't too much to these chapters, but all I ask is that you bare with me till it really starts rolling. And thank you for your reviews! Remember, you don't have to review, but I do apreciate it! Again, thankx!^-^


	5. Nightmare

**I Do not own Yugioh GX, or anything related to it.****

* * *

****Death's Grip**

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmare

* * *

**

_The chime of a clock caused Jaden's eyes to snap open. He sat up in bed and looked around. To his surprise, somehow he was back on his bed. He looked over the side and felt relief to see Jesse was still fast asleep on the floor, but something wasn't right._

_He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He looked around one more time, before walking over to his door and peering out._

_He looked up and down the hall. He supposed he should've been relieved that he didn't see anything, but something made him keep walking._

_His footsteps were quiet as he walked, his eyes darting left and right. It was then movement caught his eye, and immediately his back hit the wall. He would've screamed, had he not realised what it was. His reflection. It was only his reflection. The movement was only his black undershirt. He felt his fist clinch on his red boxers, his heart was still pounding._

_**'Calm down, Jaden,'**__He thought to himself,__**'It's only your reflection.'**__However, this did nothing to calm his nerves. And was it him? Or did his reflection's eyes just change color? Jaden quickly shook his head._

_**'Impoissible,'**__He thought, before walking on._

* * *

_Jaden had already passed several doors, including his parents' room. Something just told him not to enter there. Soon Jaden stopped, and looked around. He was at the top of the stairs._

_Not sure what to do, he began to walk down. However, as if he had been running, he felt himself trip over his own feet. He was soon free-falling down the stairs. He closed his eyes waiting for impact._

_When he hit the floor, he slid a little. It felt wet, and sticky. Jaden opened his eyes, dazed. He looked up, but it was too dark to see anything. When he sat up, his hand made a __**sqweesh! **__sound. Looking at his hand, he felt his breath catch in his throat. His hand was covered in blood. He quickly lifted up the other hand, only to see it was the same way. Not only that, but his arms were also covered._

_"Wha,"He whispered, before looking down. He was in a puddle of blood. It pooled around his knees like water after you get out of the pool. He was dripping with it. A scream rang out. Jaden blinked._

_When he opened his eyes, he was no longer on his knees in blood, he was now in a different room. He looked up. He gasped. There in his parents' bed was a woman. Her skin was pasty white, blue lips, and her eyes were lifeless. And there, in between them, was a bullet hole. Jaden could only stare in shock._

_"So," A voice said, making him turn,"This is where you've been."_

_He couldn't tell who it was, but it was obviously a male. But what scared him most was the limp body he had in his grasp._

_He began to say something, but Jaden couldn't comprehend it. He then tossed the body, and blood splattered on Jaden's face and shoulder. He then heard the click of a gun. He looked up and noticed the gun was now aimed at him. His body reacted before his brain could process the situation._

_The man fired, but it was too late, Jaden's body had already left the area the bullet hit. He dodged past the man, and ran down the hall._

_He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, his breath hitched when he almost tripped. He could hear the man's heavy footsteps behind him._

_Jaden didn't even know what was going on. He wanted to hide in a nearby room, but his body kept moving. He wanted to escape from one of the windows, but his body stopped at the stairs. He wanted to run again, but he began to descend the steps. Then his body tripped, and he felt as if his vision was switched._

_He was now standing, unharmed, at the bottom of the stair case. However, what he was seeing next made him want to move._

_The man was now leaning over a smaller figure, saying something to it. Jaden couldn't make the words out, but when the man cocked his gun and aimed it at the figure on the floor, Jaden wanted to help. He wanted to tackle them man, give the other some time, but his feet were frozen to the ground. However, he stopped his struggles when a voice reached his ears._

_**'I'm Sorry.'**_

_It wasn't spoken, but thought. He knew it came from the figure on the floor._

_The gun was fired. Jaden's pupils dilated in fear. He felt a searing pain in his chest, and a coldness washing over him. He wanted to scream. His world faded to black._

* * *

A scream tore from Jaden's throat, as he began to thrash around in his blanket. The shout not only woke Jesse up, but his parents as well. By the time the two entered the room, Jesse was already trying to calm Jaden down. Problem?

Jaden's eyes were closed, he was thrashing about like something wouldn't let go of him, and he was saying incoherent things. Well, incoherent to his parents. Jesse, who had excellent hearing, was able to make out what the frightened brunette was saying. These were his words:

"No, please!""Stop!""Don't do it!""Don't kill him!"

There were other things as well, but these lines were what worried him the most. Why would he be saying those things? It was then Jesse's eyes widened, and he knew he had to wake Jaden up.

"Jaden,"He said, trying to wake the boy from his dreaming,"Wake up!" However, when Jesse grabbed Jaden's arms to keep him from thrashing, it only succeded in scaring him more. This time his parents could hear what he said clearly.

"Don't touch me!"

Jesse was having a hard time to keep Jaden still. The guy was alot stronger than he looked, that's for sure.

"Jaden,"Jesse tried again,"Calm down! It's me, Jesse! Wake up already!"

"Leave me alone, you killer!"Was Jaden's short, yet, effective reply. It was then Jesse had no idea why he did what he did, but he felt himself pull his hand back.

_Slap!_

Jaden's head jerked to the side. His eyes snapped open from the sudden shock and pain. His head stayed to the side for a minute, before he tentatively touched his now red cheek. He winced, then looked at Jesse with a 'Deer in the Headlights' stare. He was surprised Jesse didn't break his neck. Actually, he should be happy he didn't punch him, then he would of had a broken neck.

His parents, who had no idea what to do for their son, stared in shock. Never, from the first impression they got from him, would they of thought Jesse would have slapped Jaden.

Jesse's hand was still in the air, as if ready to slap Jaden again if it was needed. He also looked pretty annoyed, but there was a slither of worry in his eyes as well.

Jaden soon found his voice.

"Thanks,"He said in relief,"I needed that." Jesse lowered his hand and sighed.

"No problem."

The two boys looked at each other for a second, before laughing. Jaden's dad and mom could only blink. After establishing that Jaden would be fine, they all returned to their sleeping areas. However, Jaden couldn't help but feel a lingering coldness, as he lay there, but he quickly shook his head.

_'You're still syched from the nightmare,'_He told himself, before closing his eyes. However, he failed to notice that Jesse was still awake, and staring at the wall. He stared for a long time, before sighing, and falling asleep.

* * *

_Continued in Chapter 5..._

* * *

New chapter, yay! I know it seems short, but it would be too long if I put anymore, plus I feel like letting you guys think of what's going to happen next. Also...Thankx to all those who have read my story! And thank you for being patient with me.


	6. Recollection and a Walk

**I Do Not Own anything related to Yugioh GX.**

* * *

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 5**

**Recollection and a Walk**

Jaden woke up the next morning feeling groggy. After that nightmare episode from last night, he kept waking up several times during the night, afraid that the nightmares might become a reality. Normally, Jaden would be able to get over it pretty quick, but what was it about the nightmare that had scared him so bad? Was it the blood, the darkness? Perhaps it was the guy holding the gun, the dead body he threw. Could it of been that scream, or the dead woman? Maybe it was the figure that was helpless as the man killed them. But Jaden knew it was none of those things no matter how hard he tried to convince himself. No. Something about that dream seemed so-

_'No!'_Jaden thought, shaking his head,_'Don't you dare think like that!' _However, soon something caught his eye.

Jaden quickly looked over, and noticed that Jesse was no longer sleeping next to him.

_'Where'd he go?'_Jaden thought, looking around the room. There were no traces of the other boy, and he was becoming slightly worried. Perhaps that dream shook him up more than he first thought.

"Jaden?"

The dual brunette looked up, and felt relief to see his blue haired friend standing there.

"Hey, Jay,"Jesse said, his southern accent filling the room,"Ready to get up yet?" Jaden smiled.

"What time is it?" Jaden asked. Jesse walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"It's around 1:00."Jesse answered, before looking seriously at Jaden.

"Hey, Jay?" Jaden blinked.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly were you dreaming of last night?" Jaden froze. Should he tell Jesse? What would he think of him if he did? Although it was only a stupid nightmare.

"Well,"Jaden started, and Jesse sat in front of him,"It started with me waking up in the middle of the night. Somehow I was back on my bed, and when I looked over I saw you were still asleep on the floor. But something wasn't right. I stood up and went out into the hallway, I didn't go near my parent's room, something was just wrong about it. And then, when I was walking I saw something, although it only turned out to be my reflection. But I could've swore my eyes had changed color, but I don't know what." Jaden paused, and saw that Jesse was still listening, and continued.

"I soon came to the steps, and when I was walking down them, I lost control of my body and tripped. It was like I was running when I wasn't. I landed on the floor, but it was too dark to see anything, and when I moved, this wierd sound was made. I lifted my hand, and this is where the real nightmare began, my hand was covered in blood. My other one was too, and when I looked down the blood was pooling around my knees, and then I heard a scream." Jesse was listening intently now, his brows furrowed in only slight confusion.

"After the scream, I ended up in my parents' room, and when I looked up it wasn't my mom in the bed, but someone else. She was so pale, and her lips were blue. Her eyes were lifeless and a bullet hole was right in the middle. It was then I heard a voice. He said that I had been hiding there, and when I turned around, a man, I couldn't see his features, was standing there holding a dead body. He tossed the body at me, saying something, and the blood splattered on me. He then pulled a gun out and pointed it at me." Jesse started to look surprised, but edged for Jaden to continue.

"My body reacted before I could even think. I dodged the bullet, ran down the hall, and then back down the steps. But no matter what I did, my body wasn't reacting, it was like someone else was in control. Then I tripped down the stairs, and it felt like something was removed from me. I was then standing at the bottom of the steps, completely unharmed, but now the man was standing over someone, his gun ready. I was trying to move, I wanted to give the other time to run, but I couldn't. It was then I heard a thought. Not a whisper, but a thought. It was 'I'm sorry', and then the man fired his gun. I wanted to scream, and my body became cold and everything went black." By now Jaden felt small tears run down his cheek. The dream was so horrible, and it hurt to relive it. However, when he looked up, Jesse was wide eyed with shock. And was that a hint of fear in his eyes? However, it was soon replaced with worry, as Jesse pulled Jaden into a friendly hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jay,"Jesse said, sounding like he was going to cry himself,"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Jaden was confused. Why was Jesse sorry? He wasn't in the dream. He wasn't the one that killed the other boy. Why was he ready to cry? Jaden gently hugged back.

"It's okay Jess,"He said, trying to sooth his friend as much as he was him,"You have nothing to be sorry about." He felt Jesse shake his head slightly, as if disagreeing, but he didn't argue.

"If you say so Jay,"He whispered, before pulling back,"What do ya say we go for a walk? It might get your mind off the dream." Jaden thought for a moment, then nodded. He got up with Jesse, and went to his closet to change his clothes.

* * *

Jaden and Jesse were now walking down the sidewalk, Jaden in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with Linkin Park's logo in red, black sweatbands on his wrists, and his red sneakers. His necklace around his neck. Jesse was wearing his outfit from yesterday, since he didn't have any spare clothes, his pendant shining brightly in the sun.

"Hey, Jess,"Jaden asked, and Jesse looked at him,"Why were you hiding in my bush?" Jesse seemed to freeze for a moment, before answering.

"I heard there were some new people moving in, and I went to check it out. I hid in the bush because I was afraid they wouldn't be friendly."Jaden nodded, seeming to understand.

While he was still confused about him, Jaden liked having Jesse around. He learned alot about him from last night. He learned that Jesse had come from a family of five. He had his mother, father, as well as an older brother, and older sister. He also lived with his aunt and uncle, and his three cousins. He also lived with his grandparents and they had a dog. His family had strong beliefs about the supernatrual, and Jesse loved to read and write. Jesse was also smart, and someone that could be Jaden's twin, personality wise of course.

"Hey, Jesse?"Jaden asked.

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Do you like the park?" Instantly, Jesse began to speak. He said all kinds of things. How he loved the swings and slide. To build sand castles in the sandbox. Jaden laughed.

"Then I'll race ya there!"Jaden called.

"You're on!"Jesse countered, and the two took off.

* * *

However, as the two raced down the street, they were unaware of the figure watching them. His orange eyes glowed.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can,"He started,"Because sooner or later things are gonna be going down hill." He then began to follow them slowly, before whispering,"Even _you_ should know that."

* * *

_Continued in Chapter 6..._

* * *

Finally!(Passes out from all the writing.) Well here's chapter 5 of Death's Grip. I know this isn't much, but this chapter turned out longer than I first intended, so I have to stop it here. Please no flames!(Bows in apology for taking so long with the chapter.)


	7. Syrus and a Quick Swim

**I Do Not own anything related to Yugioh GX****

* * *

****Death's Grip**

**Chapter 6**

**Syrus and a Quick Swim**

It wasn't long before Jaden and Jesse reached the park. Each boy was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You're a,"Jesse started, panting,"A pretty fast runner, Jay." Jaden responded, still catching his breath,"You're not to bad yourself Jess." It was then both boys began to laugh, having enjoyed the run. It was then Jaden suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, yeah,"Jaden said, standing up, and Jesse looked up at him,"I was hoping, if he's here, I want you to meet a friend I made yesterday." Jesse blinked, before nodding and smiling.

"Sounds good,"He said. Jaden smiled, before grabbing Jesse's wrist and taking off towards the playground from yesterday.

* * *

I wasn't long before the boys ended up at the park Jaden was at yesterday.

"So,"Jesse asked,"Where's your friend?" Jaden shrugged.

"Probably on the swings,"He answered, before dragging Jess again,"Let's go!" Jesse almost tripped several times as Jaden dragged him up the hill, many times asking the brunette to slow down. They finally stopped when they reached the top, and Jaden felt pleased when he saw the light bluenette from yesterday, once again back on the swings.

"Hey,"Jaden called, waving"Syrus!" Syrus looked up, and his eyes widen. Was that Jaden? He really came back? But who was the other boy? Perhaps his brother?

Jaden quickly ran over with Jesse, as Syrus stood from the swing he was on. He was now wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and his grey gym shoes.

"Hey, Jaden,"Syrus said,"It's good to see you again. Who's your new friend?"Syrus then gestured to Jesse.

"This,"Jaden said, placing his hand on Jesse's shoulder,"Is Jesse. Jesse, this is Syrus."Jesse nodded.

"Howdy." Syrus nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." The two boys then asked eachother questions, surprised they were so comfortable around eachother, and pretty soon Jaden joined in as well. After a few minutes, the were lying on their backs, staring at the clouds.

"That one looks like a pop corn shrimp!" Jaden called, pointing to the said cloud, causing the other boys to laugh.

"Good lord, Jay,"Jesse said, in between fits of laughter.

"Is all you think about is food?"Syrus finished, laughing along with Jesse. Jaden only grinned.

"No,"Jaden said,"I also like to listen to music."

"Really,"Jesse asked,"Like what?" Jaden then proceeded to mention every band he listened to, and Syrus and Jesse joined in.

"I don't listen too much music,"Syrus said, and the other boys looked at him in shock.

"What!" They exclaimed, and Syrus flinched.

"Well, I don't have good reception on my radio," he explained,"Plus I don't realy own any CDs." The other two only blinked.

"Syrus,"Jaden started,"Remind me to have you listen to my ipod next time." Jesse laughed, and Syrus chuckled.

"Say, Jaden,"Syrus started,"How much of the town have you seen?" Jaden blinked.

"Not much,"He answered,"Just the main neighborhood and stuff." Syrus sat up.

"Then there's something I want to show you,"He said, before gesturing to Jesse,"Jesse too." The boys only looked at eachother, before getting up and following Syrus.

* * *

On the bottom of the hill in the bushes, the figure with orange eyes shook his head.

"I swear,"He started,"How can _you _be so naive?"

* * *

The boys had been following Syrus for the past ten minutes, wondering where he was taking them.

"Syrus,"Jaden called,"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see,"Syrus answered over his shoulder, and Jesse only quirked an eyebrow.

Syrus then exited through a bush, and the boys were quick to follow. As they stepped out, they saw Syrus over looking a small cliff. The two walked up.

"What's so important about-"However, Jaden stopped when he saw the view. The cliff was over looking another forest, and the soft sky above it almost made it look like a painting. Furhter down looked like a large pond, and a small waterfall was feeding water into it. It was beautiful.

"This awesome Sy,"Jaden said, and Jesse nodded.

"I usually come here to think,"Syrus stated, standing next to Jesse. Jaden nodded, before looking back at the view.

* * *

In a nearby bush a figure stood crouching. They looked through, noticing that Jaden's back was to them. They smirked before dashing out.

* * *

As Jaden stared at the view, he was unaware of the shadow speeding towards him. Suddenly, he felt as if something pounded into his shoulder, making him lose hi balance.

"Woah!"Jaden cried, as he began to topple over the cliff. His cry was quickly noticed by Syrus and Jesse, their eyes widening.

"Jaden!"The two called as they rushed over. Just as Jaden was about to topple over, Jesse reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt, while Syrus grabbed the back of Jesse's short-sleeved vest, to help him keep steady. They stayed like this for all of three seconds, before Syrus pulled, causing Jesse to pull Jaden, putting them safely back on the cliff.

"Jaden,"Syrus said in a panic,"Are you alright!"

Jesse, though was scared, calmly asked,"What happened, Jay?" Jaden could only stare at the two in confusion.

"I don't know,"He started,"It felt like something-" Jaden didn't get to finish his sentence, because the three soon heard a loud crack, signaling the cliff was breaking.

None had time to react, before the cliff side broke, and all three were sent toppling, and screaming, down towards the pond.

As they fell, Jesse looked down, and quickly noticed a very shallow area. If they hit that area-.

Acting fast, he quickly grabbed Syrus and, along with Jaden in his other hand, kicked off the side of the cliff, before they landed in the water.

* * *

Nearby, a boy who had been reading on a rock, heard the splash.

"Good heavens,"He said, getting up,"What happened?"

He then tucked the book under his arm, and ran off towards the pond.

* * *

"Help,"Syrus cried flailing his arms,"I can't swim!"

"Syrus,"Jaden said, grabbing onto his friend to help. While ths was happening, Jesse came to the surface, spitting out water. Noticing Syrus's panic, he swam over and helped Jaden get a grip on the shorter boy, before they swam towards the shore.

They came out, freezing, coughing, and sputtering water.

"T-thanks,"Syrus said breathlessly, while Jaden nodded.

"No problem,"he said,"What're friends for?"

"My goodness,"The three heard someone say,"Are all alright?" They looked up to see a boy, and Jaden quickly answered.

"I think so,"He said,"Just a little cold." A sneeze escaped Jaden, as if to prove his point, before he gave a cheeky. The other boy only shook his head.

"I would say,"He answered,"Did you really fall from that cliff?"Jesse nodded this time.

"It broke,"Jesse answered, still getting some water out of his throat.

"Come on then,"The one boy said,"Why don't I take you to my place to get you dried up?" The boys nodded their thanks and began to walk, however, Jesse stopped and looked back at the cliff.

He stared at it for a long time, confused, before his eyes narrowed.

"Jesse,"Jaden called, getting his attention,"You coming?" The brunette looked worried, so Jesse nodded.

"Yeah,"He said,"Coming."Jesse jogged slightly to catch up with the others as they walked on.

* * *

Back on the cliff, they boy who had been following Jesse and Jaden sighed.

"You're taking too much risk,"He whispered, before looking at where the cliff had 'collapsed', eyes narrow,"Way too much of a risk."

As he stood on the cliff side, another figure was crouching in the bushes, gritting their teeth and clenching their fist in annoyance and anger.

* * *

**Finally, chapter 6 is complete! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long. I made this chapter longer as a means to say I'm sorry, and I'll hope you'll forgive me! (Bows in apology.)**

**Also, I'm also working on the next instalment of 'Take Me Home Nii-san', so you can look foreward to that later. And anyone who can guess who the kid on the rock was gets a virtual cookie in the next chapter! Review if you wish!**


	8. Bastion Misawa and Psychró Dérma

**I do not own Yugioh GX.****

* * *

****Death's Grip**

**Chapter 7**

**Bastion Misawa and Psychró Dérma**

It was nearly sunset, and Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse were busy drying themselves off. Jesse had removed his short-sleeved vest to let it dry. Looking over, the southerner could tell something was bothering Jaden.

"Hey Jay,"He said, getting his attention,"You never did tell us what happened back there."

"Quite true,"said a voice that caught their attention,"I too am curious as to what had happened." It was then a boy around their age with sleek black hair and grey eyes. He currently wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white gym shoes. This was Bastion Misawa. He was the same boy who had found them after they fell from the cliff. Or rather, when the cliff collapsed. He offered them to dry up here, and they didn't object.

Now he stood in the doorway to the porch they were all on. And like Jesse and Syrus, was wondering what had happened. Even Jaden didn't know himself.

"Well, you see,"Jaden started, and the others looked at him,"I'm not real sure myself. But, when I was standing on the cliff, it felt like something just pushed my shoulder. Hard. I couldn't tell what it was, or if anything at all, but it made me lose my balance. Jesse and Syrus were able to catch me in time, but I don't know what made the cliff collapse. I just know it felt like something pushed me." Everyone was silent. Bastion looked on, confused, and Syrus was looking at Jaden worried. However, Jesse's reaction is what caught Jaden. He could've swore he saw something, perhaps shock or surprise, cross over his eyes. But as soon as it appeared it was gone. One thing was for sure though, this was bothering Jesse more than it was Jaden. But, why?

"Jaden,"Bastion said, getting the brunette's attention,"Are you sure you didn't just lean too far by accident?"Jaden shook his head.

"I'm positive, Bastion." Bastion sighed.

"Well,"He said, looking at the sunset,"It is getting late. Why don't you and you're friends stay for the night. Don't want you walking home when it's dark."

"Really,"Jaden asked, and Bastion nodded,"That's cool of ya Bastion."

"I guess I better call my parents to let them know,"Syrus said,"Do you have a phone I can borrow?"Bastion nodded. Jaden followed, with the same plan in mind, leaving Jesse and Bastion alone on the deck.

"Jesse,"Bastion said, but the boy didn't look at him,"Do you wish to call your parents as well?"When he received no answer he frowned. He couldn't tell what Jesse was thinking, since his bangs were hiding his face. Bastion then reached out, and gently grasped Jesse's arm. Shock went through him at how cold the boy's skin was. If he didn't know any better, he'd of thought Jesse was a walking corpse.

"Bastion,"The southern voice knocked Bastion out of his shock, and he looked into Jesse's light green eyes,"Why are you holdin' my arm?" Bastion quickly let go, relieved not to be touching the cold skin any longer.

"No reason,"He replied,"But why in the world is your skin so cold?" Jesse only gave Bastion a blank stare, and if it wasn't rude, Bastion would have shivered at how absolutely no emotion showed.

"It's a disease I have,"Jesse started, his voice emtionless, despite the accent,"It's called Psychró Dérma. It means 'Cold Skin' in Greek. You see, because of it, my skin is much colder than anyone else's. Only a few people in my family have it, I myself included. So I guess you could say were like cold blooded reptiles. Only difference is, we don't need a constant source of heat to stay alive."

"Is there any cure for it?" Bastion asked, and Jesse shook his head.

"No,"He replied, his voice still void of emotion.

"So, in other words,"Bastion replied,"You're skin is naturally ice cold? I mean, cold because of the disease?" Jesse nodded.

"That's right."

"Hey guys,"Jaden said, walking back out with Syrus,"Our parents said it was fine. So I guess were staying here for the night Bastion." Said teen nodded, before Jesse stood up.

"I guess I better call my folks as well."He said, his emotion back again, and walking into the house, Bastion's eyes following him.

* * *

Inside some nearby bushes, orange eyed figure made something that sounded like a 'hmph'.

_'Psychró Dérma,'_He thought in slight amusement,_'Nice save.'_

* * *

Once Jesse was out of earshot, Bastion turned to Jaden.

"Jaden,"He said,"I know you've known Jesse longer than any of us, but I was curious. Did he ever mention anything about having a disease to you?" Jaden quirked an eyebrow.

"No,"He said,"But then again I never asked. Why?" Bastion seemed to hesitate. Should he say something to them? What if Jesse wanted it to stay secret. Was that why he was void of emotion when he told Bastion? In an instant, Bastion made his decision.

"No reason,"He replied,"Just curious." Jaden nodded, and Jesse walked out.

"Well,"He said, grinning,"My folks are alright with it. So long as I'm home tomorrow." In an instant, Jaden gave a slight shout of happiness, while Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Now since that's done,"Jaden thought with excitment,"You mind if we take a look around the house?"Bastion didn't.

"Sweet!" However, as Jaden and Syrus walked in, Jesse stayed behind with his back turned to Bastion.

"Why didn't you tell them?"He asked, his voice, once again, missing that strong emotion.

"I didn't think you wanted me too,"He started,"After all there must be a reason for you not saying anything." Jesse seemed to think before he nodded.

"Thank you." Jesse then walked into the house.

* * *

The figure only stared. Despite wanting to have told, that kid, what his name-Bastion?-decided it was best to keep quiet.

"Kid's smart,"he whispered, his eyes glowing,"_You_ might be getting a run for your money here soon. With him around, you can't keep throwing lies to keep yourself safe." His eyes glowed brighter for a moment, before toning down.

"But this could be interesting."

* * *

"This place is so big Bastion,"Jaden said as he flopped down onto the bed,"How do you keep from getting bored." Bastion shrugged.

"I have my ways." He answered.

"Didn't you just move here, Jaden?"Jesse asked, and this caught Bastion's attention.

"Really,"He asked, and Jaden nodded,"Well, let me have the chance to say welcome to the neighborhood." Jaden nodded his thanks.

"Kids,"A female voice said through the door,"I think it's time you went to sleep."

"Okay mum,"Bastion replied, and footsteps could be heard walking away.

* * *

Later, all the boys, including Bastion, were on the floor. Syrus and Bastion were well fast asleep, as was Jesse, but Jaden couldn't seem to close his eyes. Flashes of last night's nightmare were racing across his mind. Jaden quickly shook his head.

_'Quit with that!'_He mentally scolded himself, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 8...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there isn't much, but I tried to make this chapter longer, and I don't think I succeeded. Anyway, anyone who got the guess right about Bastion from last chapter, hold out your hands.*Tosses virtual cookies to those whp got it right* Now enjoy! Also, if you review, please be gentle, and no flames.**


	9. Returning Nightmares

**I do not own Yugioh GX****

* * *

****Death's Grip**

**Chapter 8**

**Returning Nightmares**

_As an owl's hoot rang through the night, brown orbs quickly shot open. Jaden quickly sat up and looked around. Relief shown on his face as he noticed that he was still at Bastion's house, but something wasn't right. He looked around, and was happy to note that everyone was still asleep. He sighed with relief. Jaden was about to lay his head down, when something caught his eye. He quickly looked up, and noticed a dim orb of light, floating near Bastion's door._

_The hairs on Jaden's neck stood on end, yet something was telling him to follow the orb. Knowing he was going to regret this, Jaden got up, and walked towards the orb. Once he was close enough, it disappeared through the door. Following it out, Jaden's jaw hit the ground, when he quickly noticed that he was back in his hallway from home. Fear lacing his soul, Jaden made to go back into Bastion's room, but stopped dead when he noticed it was his room instead. Jaden also felt something in his grip, yet he couldn't look down to see._

_Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the house, and Jaden's head turned. As if on autopilot he began to run towards the source of the scream, only to stop in front of his parent's room. However, the door was open, and Jaden could see a frightened figure staring at the dead woman in the bed. For some reason, this was familiar to Jaden._

_"So,"A gruff voice that was not Jaden's own said,"this is where you've been hiding." The figure on the floor turned around. Unfortunately, it was too dark for the figure to be seen. While Jaden was looking at the scene, he felt himself throw something at the figure. To his surprise and horror, what was thrown was a dead body. The blood splattered on the smaller figure. He felt his lips moving, and a gun was raised. Only it wasn't his hand holding it. The gun was fired, and somehow the figure was able to dodge. They then dodged past Jaden's, or rather this person's, body. He saw the figure running down the, and quickly he began to follow, despite the protest he was making in his head._

_**'No,'**__Jaden thought desperately,__**'I don't want to chase them.'**__ However, it seemed as if his please were ignored. The running continued, before he felt himself stop. Right at the top of the stairs. He was looking down, and noticed the other figure was trying to run. He also noticed all the dead bodies that littered the foyer._

_Jaden felt himself walking down the steps towards the figure that was trying to get up._

_"What's this,"The gruff voice said again, only his voice held glee as he stopped by the smaller figure,"I thought you wanted to get away." Jaden noticed he was looking at him, but they turned their head away in defeat. He leaned over him_

_"Giving up,"the voice asked, and Jaden heard a click,"That's too bad." He felt his blood run cold when he saw the gun at ready once more._

_**'No,'**__Jaden thought, trying to stop this body,__**'Please, stop!'**__He was mentally hoping the smaller figure would do something. Anything. Punch him in the face, scream in his ear. Anything to buy themselves time, yet they did nothing. They only sat there in defeat._

_"Goodbye,"Was only the voice said, and the gun fired. Now up close, Jaden could see the bullet peirce the other's chest and stain the shirt red. The last thing he heard before the bullet hit, however, was one lone thought._

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

"No!" Jaden screeched, as he flung up from his place on the floor. Instantly, Syrus, Bastion, and Jesse too flew up from their spots, only to see Jaden thrashing about on the floor.

"Jaden,"Jesse called, rushing to the boy's aid. Seconds later, Bastion's parents burst through the door.

His mother had long dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was currently wearing a pink robe.

His dad looked alot like him, except he had side burns, and he had bangs that seemed to curve then smooth.

"What in blazes is going on!" Bastion's father called in surprise.

"It's Jaden,"Bastion explained,"Something's wrong with him!" Instantly, the adults looked over and noticed Jesse was trying to hold Jaden down from thrashing, as well as try to sooth him.

"Jaden,"Jesse called, trying very hard to stay calm,"It's me, Jesse. Jay it's only a nightmare."

"Stop,"Jaden yelled in absolute fear,"I don't want to! Please don't shoot!" Jesse didn't know if the others had heard that or not, but he knew what was happening right away.

It was then Jesse grabbed the front of his white muscel shirt into his fists, and then slammed Jaden into the floor. Multiple reactions came from this action.

Syrus was staring in complete fear if Jaden got hurt, Bastion was shocked to see Jesse make such a brash action, and his parents looked shocked and rather upset. Never from the first impression they got from Jesse would they of thought he would do that _ever_to Jaden. But then again they didn't understand the situation. Jesse was inwardly relieved cause he got the results he wanted.

Instantly from the impact that his back and head took from the floor, Jaden's eyes shot open. He layed there panting, while Jesse kept a firm grip on his shirt, just incase he had to repeat the action. Jaden's eyes were blurry at first, but eventually he regained the ability to see clearly. He blinked as he stared up at Jesse, before noticing the death grip the other had on his shirt. It was then Jaden knew what had happened.

Carefully, as to not cause a violent reaction out of Jesse, gripped his wirst gently, as a signal he could let go. Jesse was hesitant at first, but eventually did. Jaden sat up once Jesse was to his side, and looked around the room. He felt relief to see it was Bastion's room, and not his own from the nightmare. Quickly, Jaden scrambled and looked at the clock on Bastion's nightstand. It read 1:30 am. In his nightmare it had been the stroke of midnight. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt himself slide back onto the floor.

"Just a nightmare,"He whispered,"Only a nightmare." Jaden felt himself freeze however, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden,"He heard someone say, and after he turned around, was glad to see it was Bastion's dad,"Are you alright?"

_'No,'_Jaden thought,_'I'm not.'_However, instead he answered,"I'm fine, Mr. Misawa. It was just a nightmare." However, this didn't seem to help anyone, as the worry on their faces increased. At least, everyone except Jesse. He was only watching the scene blankly, no emotion on his face, although there was a hint of worry in his eyes. And, perhaps, fear?

"Do you want to call your parents,"Mrs. Misawa asked,"Do you want to go home?" At the mention of his home, Jaden saw a flash of the scene from his nightmare,, and felt himself panic.

"No,"He said, a little too loudly before correcting himself,"I'm mean, no thank you. I'm fine really. It was only a nightmare Mrs. Misawa." This didn't help anything, and it took a whole fifteen minutes to convince them he would be alright, and another ten to convince Syrus and Bastion before the went back to sleep.

However, Jaden himself felt he couldn't close his eyes. He was afraid. He had told everyone that it had only been a nightmare, but he couldn't convince himself of the fact.

"Go to sleep Jaden,"He heard a voice say, and he sat up. He looked towards the window in Bastion's room, and was surprised to see Jesse standing there, his back facing him. As Jaden looked at Jesse, the blunette's skin seemed to glow in the soft moonlight, like porcelain.

"What?"Jaden asked, wanting to hear what Jesse had said again.

"I said 'go to sleep',"Jesse repeated, his voice devoided of emotion,"It will do ya some good if ya do. Ya don't want to be tired when you go back home. It'll only serve to worry your parents." Despite wanting to ask Jesse some questions, he felt he couldn't disobey the slightly older male's order. Jaden felt his eyelids getting heavy, as the fatigue of his nightmare caught up to him. Jaden slowly nodded, before turning around and falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Despite Jaden now asleep, Jesse continued to watch the moon. He couldn't believe it. For two nights in a row, Jaden has had the same nightmare. It was obvious in the way the boy panicked everytime, and the fear in his eyes. It was too similar. It was obvious Jaden was having the same nightmare, but there was something different this time. Jaden had said he 'didn't want to'. Did this mean that in the nightmare Jaden was being forced into something? Or was Jaden acting something out that wasn't of his free will? Jesse sighed.

_'Hopefully this will be the last time,'_He thought, lowering his eyes to the floor,_'Jaden doesn't deserve something like this.'_With another sigh, Jesse returned to his makeshift bed on the floor. He covered himself up, but instead of falling asleep, he continued to watch Jaden.

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed this! Please, if you decide to review, no flames! Also I plan on having a major time skip next chapter, so be prepared!**


	10. Beginning School

**I do not own anything Yugioh GX. I only own Kasey.****

* * *

****Death's Grip**

**Chapter 9**

**Beginning School**

It had been over 5 weeks since Jaden first moved into his new home, and everything was finally unpacked and settled. For the past couple of weeks Jaden's new friends, Syrus, Jesse, and now Bastion, have took it upon themselves to show him the town. They showed where the stores were, where they lived, and even some more private spots if he wanted to be alone. The only one that didn't show Jaden where he lived was Jesse. He said he lives farther away, and would prefer if he didn't know at the time. Jesse had said his family was a little too protective, and he didn't want them assuming anything about Jaden yet. Jaden had also felt better because he was no longer disturbed by those nightmares. Occasionally a memory would pop up now and then, but other than that Jaden's been free of the problem.

"Jaden,"His mother called from outside the bathroom door,"Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Kay mom,"Jaden called back. After drying off and throwing his old clothes into the hamper, he pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt that said 'Rock on!' in black letters, and his red sneakers. He also threw on his necklace that had the angel heart, before pulling on a pair of red sweatbands. Looking satisfied, Jaden ran out of the room.

* * *

After saying good-bye to his parents, Jaden was running down the street. He didn't want to be late on his first day.

"Jaden,"A fmailiar voice called out, and Jaden turned his head.

"Syrus,"He called, once he spotted his shorter friend waving at him. Syrus was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans while his grey gym shoes were on his feet. Syrus slightly adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, Jay,"Syrus said,"This is your first day at school here, right?" Jaden nodded.

"Then come on,"Syrus said, dragging the brunette,"We don't want you to be late!"

* * *

The school was a fairly decent size. It's walls were panted beige and the roof of the school was red. There was a fence around the roof where students could go during their free-time. Hedges surrounded the school, and a big gate was built around the place. A large clock was on the front of the school. Too say Jaden was impressed was an understatement. It was rather fancy for such a small town.

"The office is on the right of you when you enter the buidling,"Syrus said,"You can't miss it." It was then the smaller boy ran off. Jaden only waited a moment, before walking towards the school building.

* * *

The inside was just as neat as the outside. White floors and light blue walls surrounded him as he walked in. He took Syrus's directions and soon found himself near the office door. As he was walking towards it, it instantly flew open. Startled, Jaden quickly jumped back. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes stepped out. She was wearing a black t-shirt and slightly baggy blue jeans. She had a pair of red sneakers on her feet, and black sweatbands on her wrist. Currently, she had a bandage on her cheek and her temple, and a bandage was running up one of her arms, stopping right below the sleeve of her shirt. Another bandage was wrapped around her right hand. Instantly, the girl turned her head to face Jaden, and the boy felt himself shrink back in fear. Her eyes were burning with absolute rage, and it was showing only slightly on her face. She glared at Jaden.

"What are you looking at kid,"She yelled, and Jaden yelped in surprise. The girl only 'hmphed', before turning the opposite direction and walking away. Jaden felt himself sigh in relief once the girl was out of sight.

_'What was that about?'_He asked himself. He only shruged before walking into the office.

It wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either. There was a small plant in each corner and a bookshelf to the side. A filing cabinet was the right of on of the plants in the back of the room, and a large window was also in the very back, letting in the light. In the middle of the room was a large desk. Sitting behind it was a rather large man who was now bald, but he had a greying beard. He was wearing a red suit. He looked to Jaden with slightly stressed eyes, but they soon turned to kindness when he noticed the boy.

"Come in,"He said, and his voice seemed to boom in the small room, but not in a bad way,"Is there anything I can help you with young man?" Jaden suddenly felt shy. It wasn't like him to feel like this, but he knew this was the principal, meaning he had to show respect.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here," he said, and Jaden nodded.

"I'm Jaden,"He said, bowing in respect,"Jaden Yuki, and I just cam here a few weeks ago."

"Ah, Jaden,"The man said, as if he suddenly knew him,"I had gotten a call from you parents a week earlier. It is wonderful to finally meet you in person." Jaden gave a timid nod.

"It's good to meet you too sir." The man laughed.

"Please,"he said,"Call me Shepard, and it's wonderful to have a new mind with us." Jaden gave a smile, feeling he could trust the man.

"I'll get someone to show you around,"He said, and Jaden went to wait in the hall.

* * *

About a minute or two later, Jaden heard footsteps approaching. He looked over and saw a girl with long blond hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a blue t-shirt, and blue gym shoes. She had a yellow bracelet around her left wrist.

"Hello,"She said kindly,"You must be Jaden right?" Jaden nodded.

"That's me,"He said,"and I'm guessing you're the one who's gonna be showing me around."The girl nodded.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes,"She said, holding out her hand,"It's good to meet you Jaden."Jaden nodded, shaking her hand as well.

"Likewise." Alexis quickly gave him a run down of the school, and said that she and him would be sharing the same classes.

"So if there's anything you need to know,"She said,"Just ask me." Jaden smiled.

"Thanks alot,"He said,"So i guess we should be heading to class right?" Alexis nodded.

* * *

As the two entered the classroom, Jaden was glad to see Syrus, and waved at him. Syrus waved back.

"You must be Jaden,"A man with long black hair and glasses said,"I am Professer Banner. It is great to meet you." He then pointed to an empty seat, why don't you go and sit by Alexis. Jaden nodded. As he made his way towards the desk, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him. Once he sat down, he froze when he noticed the girl that had left the office from before was watching him a few desks away. Jaden felt his blood run cold. As soon as the girl turned around, Jaden whispered to Alexis.

"He Alexis,"Jaden said,"Who's that?" As Jaden pointed at the girl, Alexis's eyes widened.

"That would be Kasey Carter,"She said,"I don't know much about her, but if you value your life, you'll do everything not to make her mad." Jaden shuddered. He looked back at Kasey and quickly noticed she was watching him from the corner of her eye. Was she doing that the entire time?

Jaden could only laugh nervously as he waved at her. The girl only gave him a look before turning around. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**And done! Next chapter of Death's grip, hope you approve. And for those of youwho don't know who Kasey Carter is, check out my Absolute Madness fic. That should tell you enough. And Sorry the chapter was short.**


	11. Ending the Day

Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Death's Grip  
Chapter 10  
Ending the Day

"C'mon, Jay. It wasn't so bad."  
"Nice Try, Sy."  
"But-"  
The bluenet didn't get a chance to speak as Jaden held his hand up, signaling for Syrus to stop. The shorter boy frowned as did the other boy, Bastion, whom had caught up with them after school.  
Jaden sighed and turned to look at his two new friends. The poor boy looked worse for wear. One of his eyes was slightly darkened along with his left cheek. A tissue was up his nose, some blood already seeping down. One of the knees on his jean was ripped up, and he had bandages wrapped around his right arm. The boy gave an annoyed glare at the two, as if saying 'Then what do you make of this'.  
"So it wasn't perfect," Bastion tried to reason with his young friend, "But everyone has their bad days." Jaden's glare got darker, somewhat out of place on the cherry teen's face. Bastion gave a slight gulp.  
"A 'bad day'," Jaden growled,"You call this a bad day?" Syrus felt a drop of sweat going down his neck as he realized Jaden was not taking this lightly. If anything the boy was ready to snap, and it wasn't even the second day! As if to prove his point, Jaden proceeded to list off everything that went wrong and pointed to his injuries as he did.  
"First," he started, "I get to the office, and a girl with an attitude problem walks out and scares the shit out of me. Second, I'm almost late to my second class. Third, during Gym I got hit in the eye with a basketball. Next, when leaving the gym, Chazz's locker slams into my cheek. Accident or not, that hurt! Then, during lunch, I trip and my lunch goes all over someone, and he hits the same cheek, darkening it more. Sixth bell I almost blow up the classroom, and my fifth bell teacher, Mr. Viper, scares the shit out of me. Going to seventh bell I fall down the steps and scrape up my arm, and when I get to class the door slams into my nose. Then, when I try to get to my last class, on time, I fall up the steps, how that happens I don't know, and completely rip up my jeans. My mom's gonna kill me seeing as they're a new pair. Plus every time I went to the nurse, that girl from the office is working there and she was in a bad mood. If you didn't know, that kinda sucks when _she's _the one patching you up. Now you tell me if I had a 'bad day'?"

* * *

As Kasey stepped outside, she looked up. Across the school yard she could see the new kid, she thinks he's called 'Jaden', talking (more like ranting) to his friends. She felt herself sigh. Why did she have a feeling half of that was her fault? With a quick huff, she made her way over to the boy.

* * *

The two could only stare at Jaden. They knew he had a bad day, but not that bad. Bastion rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner, while Syrus looked at the ground. Hours seemed to pass when it was only a few seconds. Syrus was about to say something, when another voice spoke up.  
"Hey, Yuki." Quickly the trio looked over only to see the girl, Kasey, looking at them with a bored stare. Jaden blinked. Syrus blinked. Even Bastion was confused. He knew who Kasey was, it was hard not to, but he was surprised. Kasey hardly ever came up to others so casually, especially new kids. The girl looked the three over, before her eyes drifted to Jaden's cheek. Kasey stepped forward and lifted her hand up.  
Jaden, having already heard about the girl's violent streak, flinched back. Kasey frowned and quickly gripped his chin, causing him to wince. This girl had a grip.  
She forced him to turn his head so that she could get a better look. Sighing she reached into her pocket and pulled out something white. Jaden closed his eyes, expecting her to slap whatever it was across his face, when something smooth and slightly sticky covered his cheek.  
"Wimp," Kasey scoffed. Jaden opened his eyes and already the brunet was making her way down the sidewalk. Completely dumfounded, Jaden gently touched his cheek. To his surprise the white thing she had pulled out was a bandage, the same thing now covering the forming bruise on his cheek.  
"Hey, Jay!" The southern accent knocked the trio out of their shock and looked over. Running up the school sidewalk was none other than Jesse. He was wearing a school uniform of a white button up t-shirt, black jeans, and a black tie. His blue sneakers were on his feet. The boy stopped and grinned at the three.  
"Jus' got out I see," he chuckled, "I-" but before the boy could continue, he finally noticed a few things.  
One, his three friends all had wide-eye stares. Why? He didn't know. Was his uniform in order? Second, the poor state Jaden was in. The HELL? Deciding to worry more about the latter, a look of concern plastered itself onto Jesse's face.  
"What in great heaven's name happened to ya, Jay?" He asked, his voice dripping with worry. Jaden just stood there.  
He didn't know why, but he didn't take an immediate notice of Jesse. In the back of his mind he knew his friend was there, but he couldn't see him. Not really. His gaze was focused behind Jesse. More specifically, across the street near the end of a person's fence. While he couldn't really tell what it was, he could make out the dark figure. Something about it seemed off. Had he seen it before? He didn't think so.  
Unbeknownst to Jaden, Jesse had realized that, while the teen was facing him he wasn't looking at him. He frowned and quickly spun his head around. His eyes rapidly scanned over the houses. He scanned the streets, bushes, fences-Wait! He stopped. His eyes settled, and he glared. That shadow. A low growl came from Jesse's throat, not audible enough to hear, but enough to where Syrus and Bastion knew something was up.  
As if sensing Jesse's glare, the shadow suddenly disappeared. The only problem was Jaden was still staring. Turning to face his friend, Jesse gave him a firm shake.  
"Jaden!"  
Jaden, who had been staring intently at the shadow, blinked. He looked up and finally had realized Jesse's presence."  
"Jess," he asked, confused, "When did you get here?" The three stared at him.  
"I've been here, Jay," Jesse whispered, "Didn't you see me run up?" Jaden shook his head. He did, but not really. It was as if Jesse was fading in an out of his vision, almost like a mist covered him. He could see everything else, just not Jesse. Not really. Jaden shook his head a little harder this time.  
"Sorry, Jess," He whispered, "I guess I just didn't notice." Jesse looked intently into Jaden's eyes, before his gaze drifted towards the ground. Jaden didn't notice? Or was it that he didn't see? Shaking his own head, Jesse pushed those thoughts to the back.  
"It's fine," he said, the same grin returning to his face, "How 'bout we talk over ice cream. Then you can tell me about that shiner you have there." Jesse gestured to Jaden's eye and the boy covered it in surprise. He almost forgot about that. Jaden laughed.  
"Sounds good," he chuckled, then turned to his other friends, "What about you guys?" Finally snapping out of their own stupor, the two nodded in agreement. Smiling, the four of them walked off. However, as they walked down the sidewalk, Jaden threw a quick glance over his shoulder.  
The shadow was gone.

* * *

He growled in menace. He couldn't believe it! That little shit spotted him! How, he didn't know. This wasn't good. He couldn't get the target like this. Not with that fucker watching him. Despite his situation, the figure smirked. Oh well. This would be fun.

* * *

When the boy had spotted him he didn't run. Why would he? There was no reason to. Not from him. He didn't know what the blue-haired kid was glaring at, but it wasn't him. Even if it was he wouldn't have ran. He's not here for him. No. Jaden was all that mattered.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 11….**_

* * *

First off, Sorry. It shouldn't have taken this long, and I'm sorry. No excuse. There was no reason. Just sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me. Or don't. Your satisfaction is all I ask.


	12. Falling Apart

**Yu-Gi-Oh Gx  
Death's Grip  
Chapter 11  
Falling Apart**

* * *

_Ding! Ding!_  
The sound of the bell going off as the four teens left the shop faded into the midday tweeting of the birds.  
Jaden happily ate at his ice cream and the other three smiled in contentment at seeing their friend happy again.  
"This is great!" Jaden grinned and Jesse only shook his head.  
"You said that for about the third time in a minute, Jay," the blunette chuckled. Jaden only answered his friend with a shrug as he continued to eat his frosty treat. Syrus and Bastion calmly walked beside them, only glad that Jaden was no longer in the funk he was earlier.  
It had taken them fifteen minutes to walk to the ice cream shop and Jaden couldn't believe it was around the corner from school. Bastion had explained that most students came this way becuase this was the 'shopping center' of the town. So, after a long day of shopping, one would like someplace to not only rest, but maybe even eat. The brunette couldn't help but agree. While they hadn't been shopping, the walk there did make him hungry.  
"You're always hungry, Jaden!" Syrus had exclaimed when the boy had said this. Indeed. It had been several weeks since meeting Jaden at the park and already he had a good idea of how Jaden acted. He was open, honest, and a pretty nice guy. While he did seem naive, he wasn't stupid.  
Bastion was obviously the smartest of the group. He got straight A's and prefered mind over bron(1). Don't let that fool you, Syrus had learned first hand that, while smart, Bastion was also athletic-about as much as Jaden and Jesse.  
Which lead to the final member they were now walking with-Jesse. He was the most mysterious of the group, though he perceived himself as an open book. He was kind, athletic, and alot like Jaden. Heck, the two could be twins. However, there was something about Jesse that bothered him. The blunette, when they had met, never gave his last name. Jesse didn't seem rude, but it did bother him. The other thing was his home and school. Jesse refused to introduce them to his family, and was dodgy on the subject of his schooling. Syrus had heard of a private school close to town, but was it close enough for Jesse to walk there around the time they got off school?

* * *

Don't get the younger wrong, he thought Jesse was a great guy, but n about him was. . . Off. There was also the fact that Bastion was trying to keep from making any bodily contact with him, and it appeared Jesse shared the sentiment. The taller blunette refused to touch the bare skin of anyone, not just Bastion. Hands, arms, it didn't matter. If he touched you he made sure the skin was covered by something.  
"Sy?" The younger blunette jumped when the exact person of his thoughts touched his shoulder. Not too close to his exposed neck, but not his arm either.  
Syrus looked at Jesse's worried, green eyes and suddenly felt bad about being suspicious. Sure, Jesse had his secrets, but that didn't make him bad.  
"Yeah?" Syrus smiled but it only made Jesse frown.  
"You okay there, bud?" The teen made sure to speak in a whisper, so that Jaden and Bastion, both of whom were in deep conversation, couldn't hear.  
Again, the guilt hit Syrus at his friend's tone, and averted his gaze slightly,"Yeah. I was just thinking." The southerner tilted his head.  
"'Bout what?"  
"Nothing important."  
Meanwhile, the conversation didn't go as unnoticed as they thought from the other two teens next to them.  
"Is Syrus okay?" The brunette whispered, genuinely worried for his friend.  
Bastion, who had an idea of what the conversation was about, frowned,"I'm sure he's fine. Jesse should be able to comfort him." Jaden didn't look one hundred percent sure, but nodded anyway.  
Jesse was good with comforting conversation, but Syrus was really self-conscious. One wrong word and it could lower his self-esteem even more.  
"We should probably get heading home anyway." Bastion said, indicating the setting sun,"We wouldn't want your parents to worry." The brunette gave a nod of his head and walked over to let Syrus and Jesse know.  
"You're probably right." Jesse concluded, looking towards the sky. Syrus nodded in agreement.  
With quick good-byes, the boys separated, each one going in a different direction to reach their home.

* * *

When Jaden got home his mother nearly screamed. It wasn't just cause of the jeans, thankfully, but the damage he had received. It took both Jaden and his father to convince her he would be fine and to go ahead and fix dinner.  
While Jaden had talked during dinner, he was distracted. Something just kept bothering him, but he didn't know what. Was it that figure he saw earlier? Maybe. Or perhaps it had to do with that mist, the one that began to cover Jesse. His best friend just kept fading in and out of his vision, it didn't make sense. Why would that happen? Jesse had been there the whole time, but the brunette hadn't seen him. Syrus and Bastion acted like they didn't notice Jesse fading, so was he just going crazy? Considering the nightmares he had before starting school-  
"Jaden?" His mother's worried voice brought him back to reality and he looked at her.  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, and Jaden wasn't sure how to answer. Both his folks already have a huge liking for Jesse, so it wouldn't be right if he told them about the strange things that have been going on.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just not very hungry I guess. Is it okay if I go to bed early?" His father and mother shared a look, but nodded.  
"Thank you."

* * *

Chazz Princeton was a boy about 15 with black, spiky hair, and grey eyes. He wore a simple black jacket, red t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots.  
He watched the ground as he continued to walk down the street, his hands in his pockets. It was almost that time. The anniversary. A day he dreaded to come.  
It had been nearly a year since the incident, and it had caused him to be held back his freshman year. His brothers had tried to tell him he would get over it, but they were wrong. It's hard to get over something like that. Chazz didn't even have a chance to say sorry.  
"Yeah, I know that." The annoyed voice quickly caught the raven's attention. Normally he would not have cared less for the voice, but something about it was. . . Familiar.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I know what I'm doing." His head swiveled around until he spotted a figure near a lamp-post in front of the card shop. The same shop they always used to hang out at.  
The person had their back to him, but he could clearly see they were male and wore a uniform with some shade of blue hair. They were talking on the phone, hand on their hip, seeming to scan up and down the street.  
"You think I like havin' to lie? It's the only thing I can do right now!" They waited for a response.  
"Oh, and I'm sure you had a better idea." Chazz could clearly hear the thick accent, and shock took over reason. Without thinking he took a few steps closer and allowed his voice to drift towards the 'stranger'.  
"Jesse?"

* * *

Jaden walked out of the bathroom with a yawn. The warm water had helped to calm his nerves and he now wore red sweatpants, and a black tank top. Simple night wear to keep him warm and cool.  
However, no matter how long he spent in the shower, it still never took his mind off of Jesse. His thoughts kept drifting back to the blunette and he felt himself frown. Since when was he so perceptive? Back at his old town he never thought this much.  
"What am I gonna do?" Jaden whispered as he opened his room door and prepared for sleep.

* * *

Jesse felt himself stiffen at the voice and suddenly the one loop hole in his plan he didn't see had become reality.  
The southerner turned around and his eyes, along with Chazz's, went wide.  
"Jesse?" The voice on the other end could clearly be heard, but Jesse couldn't bring himself to answer him.  
"Jess? Is something wrong? You still there?" He could tell he was getting annoyed so Jesse quickly answered,"I'll call you back about this."  
"But-" The other didn't have time to answer becuase the blunette had already slammed the phone shut.  
Not once did their eyes drift from eachother and grey bored into green.  
"Jesse?" Chazz asked again, his voice full of disbelief,"Is that you?"

* * *

He glared intently at the phone, Jesse having hung up for no reason. Did he run into trouble? Probably, but he wouldn't have sounded so shocked if he did. Did that man show up? An interesting thought, but Jesse wasn't his target. That man was Jesse's.  
With a sigh, he looked towards the window. The light had gone off maybe ten minutes ago, so it was possible he was asleep by now. Perhaps he should-  
A shadow suddenly darted past and opened one of the windows to the foyer. Without hesitation, he quickly redialed Jesse's number and began to make his way over to the opened window.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N-Hey! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm back, for now. I'm uploading this from my grandma's and it shouldn't be long before I upload the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long. How long has it been? Nearly a year? Two years tops? Too long in my opinion. But don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on these things as best as I could. I'm very proud to hear you guys liked the previous chapters so much. I don't know when I'll get around to fixing them, but for now I'll just upload the new chapter for you. Do any of you guys still have faith in this story? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, and that is sort of my fault. The point is, the internet is hard for me to come by anymore, and it could be months before my next big update. So I'm going to warn you ahead of time- do not be surprised if you don't see any proper updates. As for my story, Absolute Madness, it will be undergoing major changes. I'm not too proud of Kasey and how she was turning out, but I believe I finally have her straightened out and I have some new friends I want to introduce you to as well. However, the editing and fixing for that story could take forever, so don't wait up for it. I also have some other stories in the works that are not Gx related. Be on the look out for those. So my official projects are Death's Grip, Absolute Madness, and any new stories coming up. Everything else has been put on hold. I've been spreading myself too thin, and it's about time I straightened out. Anyway, my long monologue aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
1-Did I spell that right? Please tell me if I didn't.


	13. Confusion

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Death's Grip  
Chapter 12  
Confusion**

* * *

Jesse could only look at his feet as Chazz asked the question. What was he supposed to say? They didn't exactly part on good terms. However, despite any misgivings, Jesse nodded and said,"Yeah. It's me. Long time no see, Chazz."  
It was meant to be a joke, Chazz knew, but the way Jesse had said it, so emotionless, it was obvious the blunette was not happy too to see him.  
"Long time no see? Is that it?" The raven felt his anger rising, but was trying his best to keep it in control. It had been a year since he last saw Jesse, and he didn't want to ruin this moment he had been given.  
Jesse, however, was thinking otherwise. He was happy to see Chazz, don't get him wrong, but he didn't want to see him. Not like this. Not when everything was on the line.  
"Yeah. That's pretty much all I got, really." The teen's words were softly whispered, but with the quiet of the streets Chazz could easily make them out.  
However, before the other could retort, Jesse's phone began to ring causing the blunette to sigh. He made a gesture for Chazz to hold on, and spoke into the phone,"Howdy?"  
Some garbled speech was on the other line and Jesse's eyes widened.  
"What!? He's already made his move!? Dammit! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I'm on my way!" Once again, the southerner slammed the phone shut and was about to run off, when he remembered Chazz, and turned to face him.  
"We'll talk later, promise, but right now I'm needed else where." His voice was soft, but the raven could tell there was no room for argument. Not to mention his eyes seemed to be pleading with him, pleading to worry about this later.  
With a sigh he nodded and the blunette took off down the road.

* * *

_"Boo!"_  
The soft noise woke Jaden just as easily as any noisy alarm clock and the boy looked up. A little ball of light was hovering near his bed. The same ball of light that had been in his nightmare.  
"No." The boy whispered, backing up some,"Not again, please. I can't be dreaming again." The light either didn't hear his whispers or didn't care, because it suddenly began to gesture towards his room's door, as if wanting him to follow.  
Jaden shook his head and pulled the sheets over it. The light seemed shocked, but then began to bounce on the bed, trying to move him.  
"Go away!" The brunette yelled, his voice muffled by the cover,"I'm not going through this again! I don't want this nightmare again!"  
The light brightened in annoyance and suddenly slammed itself into Jaden, knocking the teenager off his bed. A yelp escaped Jaden's lips and he landed on the floor with a thud. He was surprised at the strength of the orb but right at the moment he felt more annoyed than anything. He proceeded to glare at the light.  
"What's the big idea!?"  
"So this is where you are." The sudden rephrase from his nightmare caused Jaden to freeze as the voice continued,"Talk about irony."  
At first, the teen had almost jumped up to hide in his closet, when the voice registered itself in his mind. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.  
Jumping up, Jaden looked towards his door and was instantly greeted by a familiar black hoodie. It was the guy who showed him the way to the park!  
"Hey, kid. Long time no see." He said, seeming nothing but casual as he glanced around the room. "Ironic how this looks so much like his."  
"What are you doing in my house!?" Jaden's surprised question was met with the older male pressing his finger to his lips, a gesture to keep quiet.  
"Sorry, to say, but you're not safe here. Not right now. I'll need you to come with me." The brunette glared at the boy, and stood his ground. He sighed rubbing his hair inside of his pulled-up hood. How stubborn is this kid?  
"Look, I know you don't trust me-"  
"Really?" The older ignored the younger's sarcasm.  
"-But you're not safe. That ball of light is trying to lead you out so he doesn't get you." The brunette cocked his head.  
"He who?"  
"You don't wanna know. We need to get you down to the foyer and out the door. Jesse should be here by then."  
"Jesse?" At the mention of his best friend, the teen began to pull on his sneakers."Jesse's coming?" The other gave a nod.  
"Yeah. I promised him I would get you out if there was any signs of them coming after you."  
"So Jesse knows what's going on?" Jaden had finished putting on his shoes and made his way towards the older male, much to the relief of the ball of light.  
"In a sense. We're still trying to figure out some things, but we have the gist of it. Now let's go-"  
"I don't think so." The sound of the strange voice was enough to throw them both off and they stepped out into the hall.

Standing before them was a man in his late twenties with red hair and black eyes with a scar running down the side of his face. He wore clothes that resembled those for a hunter-brown combat boots and all. The only thing he was missing was the hat.

The grin that reached his lips was both malicious and, in Jaden's opinion, creepy. His black eyes only lingered on the hooded teen for a moment before they darted to the brunette. The insane fire within them seemed to grow as brown locked with black. It was then the older male beside Jaden stepped foreword, standing in front of the brunette for protection. The man laughed at this. It sounded like nails on a board.

"What? You really think you can keep him safe? Remember who I am boy. I always get my target." The growl that escaped the other's throat was almost like a wild animal and his orange eyes seemed to glow in anger.

"I'd like to see you try." He growled and the man smirked.

"If you insist."

* * *

Jesse's breath come out in puffs of white smoke and the cold air slapped against his cheeks. Even though it was August it should not have been cold. However, Jesse knew this was not the affect of Mother Nature. It was something else entirely.

The world seemed to be growing darker as Jesse neared Jaden's home. The clouds began to block out the stars, trying to stop their light from guiding the southern youth to his destination. His panic rose the moment he realized what was happening as the fog began to roll in. It was trying to blockade him and his vision of the sidewalk.

Jesse grit his teeth and began to run faster. There was no way he was going to fail. No way.

* * *

It took only a moment for the older male to cross the distance and slam into the side of the hunter. He rammed him into the wall and pinned the arm that was holding the gun in place. For only a second did he take his eyes off the man to call to Jaden,"Jaden! Run!"

He didn't need to be told twice. The brunette shot past them, the little orb of light following. His sneakers pounded against the carpet and the hallway seemed much longer than what he remembered. He had probably been running for only a few minutes and still he could not see the stairs to the foyer. It was unatural. He should've been there by now.

The ball of light was following close to his shoulder and kept making noises as if encouraging him to press on. Jaden wasn't sure how. His lungs felt ready to burst and his breath burned his throat. Still, it continued to cry out at him, wanting him to keep running. It knew he couldn't stop. It would be all over if he did.

However, just as Jaden was beginning to get past the mirror in the hall, a black form stepped into his path. Jaden skidded to a stop and the dark mass began to growl.

It was a black dog with white on its stomach and it resembled a bulldog. Its collar was spiked and on its back were two, metal, boosters of some sort.

Jaden couldn't believe his eyes. It was a duel monster. However, his fear at this moment kept him from remembering its name. The dead, white eyes glared at him hatefully and the animal slowly stalked closer. For every step it took, Jaden took another back. The brunette wasn't sure what to do. Should he run? He would only encourage the animal and that lead back towards his room. Fight it? That was out of the question. That thing looked like it could take more than his arm off. All he could do was watch as the growling monster leapt at him, ready to taste his flesh.

Suddenly, a light blinded the both of them and seemed to be coming from Jaden's right. A resounding slam followed by a yelp was heard and the light slowly dimmed down. As it did, Jaden was able to open his eyes. To his shock and surprise another figure, dressed in black, was pinning the hound to the wall. He must have been strong since he was exerting little to no effort to hold the animal in place.

Jaden could only watch in awe. For the second time that day, someone had saved him. However, this person was obviously not the hooded boy from before. He was much smaller in stature and the way he held himself was nearly regal, even as the monster before him continued to snap and foam at the mouth. However, like the other, he also wore a hood over his head.

"Go. Get to the foyer. Your friend should be there by now." His voice was cold as stone, but Jaden waited for no argument. He dashed past them, calling a quick thanks over his shoulder at his savior.

* * *

As Jaden sped past, and once he was out of sight, the stranger returned his gaze to the creature before him. The monster seemed to struggle more, as if angered that its prey had fled, but its thrashings were futile. The being before it was much stronger and already angered at the danger it had put Jaden in.

A cold smirk made its way to his lips as he began to squeeze the duel monster's neck.

* * *

Jaden was surprised to see he made it to the foyer as soon as he did. It seemed as if the hallway would have gone on forever. He now stood atop the stairs and began to make his way down them. The little ball of light was watching behind him, watching out for anything that might attack the brunette from behind. However, Jaden had been moving so fast down the steps, he accidentally skipped one.

His feet tangled under him and he fell foreword. Pictures of his nightmare flashed before his eyes. The brown orbs closed as he waited for impact, but instead of hard floor, he hit something soft, but sturdy and warm. The thing fell back with him and both of them landed on the floor with a grunt. Jaden could feel warm arms entangle around his waist and his panic rose again. He began to thrash, trying to escape, but the other held fast.

"Jaden!" The voice was familiar, but Jaden didn't register it.

"Jaden! Calm down! It's me! It's Jesse!" As soon as the name of his friend left his captor's mouth, Jaden's struggles stopped. Slowly, he turned his head, expecting insane black eyes, but instead was met with warm green. The other things began to take form in his mind as well. The blue hair, blue over-shirt, the sapphire pendant around his neck.

"Jesse!" The brunette sighed in relief,"I'm so glad to see you." However, even though he nodded his head in a agreement, his face stayed stern.

"I am too, Jay, but we can't stay here. It's too dangerous, We have to go." Jaden nodded and tried to get up, but a pain shot through his ankle. With a gasp he fell to the floor, but Jesse managed to catch him.

"My ankle," he explained, glancing at it,"I think it twisted when I fell." Jesse cursed.

"Talk about irony," the statement was muttered, but the brunette easily caught it. However, before he could inquire about what the blunette meant, he was picked up. Jesse's right hand looped under his legs while the other supported his back. Jaden's face flushed in embarrassment. Oh the humanity. He was being picked up by another guy like he was a bride.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though. In the next second Jesse had already stood up and burst out of the front doors, rushing down the street. The cold blasted Jaden instantly, and he resisted the urge to cry out in surprise. Since when was it this freezing? It was August, not December. Yet, the other boy didn't stop. He just kept running.

"Wait," Jaden cried, grabbing his friend's attention,"What about the hooded guy? He came to get me so we could go to the foyer to meet you. The one with the orange eyes."

"He can take care of himself," Was Jesse's brief and final answer,"Believe me." However, despite his positivity, one in his arms easily saw the worry in his eyes and how he took a quick glance back. He didn't stop though. If anything he sped up, keeping a good grip on the boy in his arms.

* * *

To be continued. . . .

* * *

Hey there! Surprise, Surprise! Chapter 12 already. Told it was going to be up soon. Also, the ending scene with Jesse picking up Jaden; It was orginally going to be Jesse throwing Jaden over his shoulder, but I thought that that wasn't Jesse's style so I changed it. You can also think of it as a little treat to you Spiritshipping fans out there. You know you liked it. However, I am going to have to say this-this is not a JesseXJaden story. Sorry but it's not. I have nothing against the couple, but it's the truth. There will be little hints, but they are only there for fun. I don't think I'm ready to write boyxboy quite yet. Unless it's genderbent. It's just still out of my comfort zone. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. More Questions than Answers

**Yugioh Gx**

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 13**

**More Questions than Answers**

* * *

Jesse didn't stop running until they were well over eight blocks away from Jaden's home and even then he it was still a steady jog. The brunette had wanted to question his friend on several oddities, but the boy was so focused on running he probably wouldn't have noticed him, or would tell him to ask later. So he was left to wonder about the strange fog and the ominous clouds that seemed to glow a dangerous red. He had wanted to ask about the sudden cold when it was clearly August. However, the futher away they got from his home, the less cold it was. The fog had begun to clear and the clouds were thinning till he could finally see the stars again.

The sound of light panting reached his ear and he looked to his blue haired friend in pity. He had carried him well over who knows how many yards and not once complained. Perhaps it had to do with the situation, whatever it was. Or maybe he didn't have the heart to tell Jaden he was heavier than he looked.

"Jesse," the boy said gently, touching his shoulder,"If you want, we can stop and I can try to walk." However, he didn't stop, didn't even slow his pace. Jesse shook his head. He didn't look to the brunette in his arms, but still managed to to speak between his pants,"No. You're ankle's sprained so it would do more harm than good. We can't afford to stop. Besides, we're nearly there. Look."

The other did just that and was surprised at the lack of houses he saw. It was as if the town had suddenly turned into a forest and a lone, dirt path was the only thing leading them ahead. The trees loomed over them however, it didn't scare Jaden. It made him feel safe, as if they were shielding him from the evils that were beginning to follow him. A part of him wished these were in his nightmares. Perhaps their shadows could have saved him, or rather the boy he was being forced to be.

"Jay," Jesse's voice drew him back to reality and he looked into his green eyes,"We're here." Looking up, the brunette was surprised the path lead to a small clearing and, in the middle of it, was a house. It was average sixed with two stories and was plain white while the roof was green. The path they were on stopped right at the edge and didn't even inch into the clearing. It was as if it had been drawn on paper and it came to the edge.

Stepping of the dirt way, Jesse made his way to the home. With only a small effort, he unlocked the door and nudged it open with his foot. With a small creak, the oak door showed darkness, but Jaden was able to make out the blurry figures of furniture, but not much more. When Jesse closed the door and turned on the light, the brunette couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. His hold tightened around Jesse's neck as the hooded figure turned around. He finally calmed down though when he saw orange eyes from underneath the hood.

"I told you not to just stand there," the blunette growled, but the other only smirked.

"I can't help it. His reaction was hilarious." The younger only shook his head as he brought Jaden to the couch and gently set him on it, muttering something about him 'never changing'. The hooded youth grabbed something off a nearby table and handed it to Jesse. It was a first aid kit.

As the blunette opened it, he began to work on Jaden's sprained ankle. The brunette took this opprotunity to finally voice his question;

"What's going on, Jesse?"

"Pardon?" He acted like he didn't understand, but he knew better. He was not going to be left in the dark.

"You heard me. Now start talking." The two before him exchanged a glance. With a sigh, Jesse gave a nod. Reaching up, the other pulled the hood off and the brunette's jaw about his the floor.

Standing before him was an exact look alike of Jesse. The differences were he was taller, his hair was darker-but only a shade- and then his eyes. Jaden could only stare on in disbelief.

"Jaden," Jesse began,"This is Yohan. He's been helping me out for awhile now."

"Helping with what?" Jaden demanded, this time Yohan answered.

"To keep you safe." Yohan must have noticed his confusion, so he explained further.

"Jaden. You may not realize it, but you're very special. There's something about you that attracts the supernatural. You know: Ghosts, Demons, Angels, ecetera. You have the power to help them."

"What do you mean? I'm just so kid who just moved here." The brunette countered.

"That's where you're wrong, Jay." Jesse said, finally finishing wrapping his ankle,"You're not ordinary. I noticed the first day you got here." He stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You were stalking me?"

"No!" Jesse cried, blushing, while Yohan was nearly rolling on the floor laughing,"I was not!"

"Liar!" the darker blunette yelled from his new place on the floor. Though he barely got that out since he was laughing so hard. The younger's cheeks burned more.

"Alright!" He yelled,"I admit it! I was watching you ever since you first got here! It was only for your safety though! Honest!"

"So, wait," Jaden began, starting to piece some things together,"You were the voice in the bush that first day?" Jesse nodded.

"Yes."

"You pulled the covers over me when I was sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Were you also the one who left the towel for me in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Jesse's face grew redder and Yohan's laughter got harder.

"Y-y-you- Hahahahaha! That's great! Get a good view!"

"Oh, can it!" As Jesse proceeded to pound the other male Jaden couldn't help but contemplate what he just found out. So Jesse was the one that had been watching over him? Why would he go through so much trouble though? Did it have to do with what they were talking about earlier?

"So, tell me. How am I not normal?" The brown-haired teen's question was enough to get the younger blunette's attention as he looked at him.

"It's just as Yohan said,'You attract the supernatural.'"

"But what does that mean?"

"Simple." Yohan said, jumping in,"When a being of another life, for example a ghost, sees you, they'll automatically find something about you they like, or don't. Either way, they'll take to watching you and you have the ability to see and talk to them. You're sort of their only way to rest in peace."

"So, I'm psychic?"

"Somethin' like that," Jesse chuckled,"The point is creatures of the beyond may require you assistance. However, that also means there are people who are out to get you, too. Only people like you have the ability to banish evil beings back to where they belong, and they don't want that."

"So they'll do anything to get rid of me," Jaden concluded and the two nodded.

"Is that why you've been watching me?" Jesse gave another nod.

"That's right. Jaden, things in the Spirit World are starting to tip out of balance. Spirits that are meant to be there, good or bad, are leaking through the Gates that are appearing. Yohan and I have been tryin' to keep things under control, but we can't do it on our own anymore. We were hoping you could help us out. After all, it's what you do." As Jesse finished his explanation, the boy on the couch had to rearrange his thoughts in proper order.

"What if I don't want to?" A serious expression made its way to the blunette's face and he gave a sigh.

"Then all we can do is respect you're decision. Though I don't think it would be the most wise. It's not just Trapper who's after you, but any malicious force that deems you a threat. The longer you put off your abilities the more of those kinds of spirits will get out, and they'll come looking for you until they find you. Once they do, it won't be pretty."

"Trapper?" Jaden questioned.

"The guy back at your house. The one with red hair? He's a hunter for hire, the kind that can bag the supernatural and anyone associated with it. Including you." Yohan explained.

"So, he's alive?"

"We don't know. We've been trying to track his records, but so far no luck. We're betting that he's not, but you can't be too careful. It's not only the dead who want you gone." The young boy gulped when he heard this.

"Great," he thought,"Just when life couldn't get a any more complicated, I'm meant to have a bunch of crazies to come after me trying to kill me. What next, flying fur balls?"

"Jaden," Jesse's voice brought him back to reality,"We don't expect you to answer right away. Why don't you sleep on it? We're visiting the Spirit World in the morning, so maybe that'll give you more answers." Jaden nodded, but then remembered something else.

"Yohan," the taller male looked to him,"Thanks for sending you friend to save me from the hound." His orange eyes blinked in confusion.

"Friend? What are talking about?" Now Jaden was becoming confused.

"The other guy in the hood? He saved me from this duel monster hound that wanted to eat me. He knew Jesse's name so and wore what you wore, so I thought you knew him." Both the blunettes looked to eachother, then back to Jaden.

"When did this happen?" Jesse asked.

"Back home when I was in front of that one mirror." For some reason his green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yohan appeared to do the same, but his exterior was much calmer.

"Whatever the case," the older male began,"Just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." After Jesse had brought Jaden some proper blankets and a pillow, the brunette was left to contemplate who was the other person in the hood. Plus, what is Jesse and Yohan connection to all of this?

* * *

To be continued. . .

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter for awhile. I won't be able to post again for a long time so I hope this will hold you over. See you soon!~

!


	15. The Spirit World

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yugioh GX in anyway shape or form. It belongs to it's righful owners and I will never be the one to own this series.**

**Yugioh Gx**

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 14**

**The Spirit World**

* * *

"Boo!"

"Rubi!"

With a grumble, the brunette turned over so he was facing towards the cushions of the couch and whatever was on him fell off with a thud.

"Boo!"

"Rubi! Rue!"

Suddenly, with a swift and hard tug, Jaden and his blankets were pulled off the couch.

Bam!

"Ouch," the boy sat up nursing the forming bruise on his head and glared at whatever caused his tumble.

"What's the big-!?" He was cut off and his voice lodged in his throat.

Before him were two creatures. One purple the other brown. The purple one looked catlike and was small. It had red, sparkling eyes as well as a ruby on the end of its tail. The brown one was-

Jaden's jaw hit the floor. Flying fur balls exist(1)! That's what it was. A ball of brown fur with green paws and little, white, angel wings. It's big yellow and brown eyes sparked with glee and it soon began to fly around Jaden's head in joy.

"Boo! Boo! Boo boo!"

"What is goin on in here?" At hearing Jesse's voice all activity stopped and they turned towards the open doorway. Jesse stood there his arms crossed and light green eyes watching the room. However, when they landed on the trio before him a small smile was placed on his lips.

"Hey you two," he greeted,"I see you met our new friend." With a squeak of joy, the purple cat ran over and climbed up Jesse's leg. She then stopped on his shoulder and proceeded to rub her cheek against his.

"Good mornin' to you too, Ruby." The thing, Ruby, chirped. A cooing caught Jaden's attention, and soon enough the brown fuzz ball was doing the same with his cheek. The fur was soft like silk and felt so warm like a blanket. Plus, the purring it was doing was like music to his ears. That's when he remembered.

With a shock gasped, he pulled the creature away from his face.

"I know you!" He exclaimed,"You're-"

"Winged Kuriboh." Jaden looked at the bluenette that had finished his sentence. He then looked back at the monster-Winged Kuriboh-in his hands. His brown eyes wandered over to the creature on Jesse's shoulder.

"So that's Ruby?" He asked. Jesse nodded. Ruby Carbuncle. One of the Crystal Beasts in Jesse's deck. It was sitting there. On his shoulder. Both the duel monsters were real.

"I don't understand," he said,"How are they even here?" However, just as his friend was about to explain, Yohan entered the room.

"It's about time you woke up!" he said, giving a light glare at the four,"You can ask all the questions you want later. Right now we need to get to the Spirit World before anyone notices anything. Now would be the best time to leave. So get dressed and let's move it!"

* * *

It took Jaden all of nine minutes to get ready, his ankle not helping him much. However now that he was done, he stood dressed in a black t-shirt, faded jeans, and his red sneakers. Around his wrists were red and black sweat bands and he had on a red vest that looked like a sweatshirt without sleeves. His belt hung off his hip with his deck box attatched.

"Exactly when did you find the time to get my things?" Jaden asked suspiciously and Jesse cocked a grin.

"We did it while you were sleepin'." He answered,"We also called your folks around that time, too. We made the excuse that something happened last night and ya had to come over. An emergency and all that. It took awhile but they bought it, so now ya don't have to worry about gettin' in trouble." At first, Jaden wanted to ask more, but Yohan yelling from upstairs to hurry up told him he'd have to wait.

With an annoyed sigh, Jesse lead him upstairs and the boy couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't they have to go to this 'Spirit World'? Why go further into the house when they had to leave it. He was lead down a small hallway to the furtherest door on the left. The southerner opened it and standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed, was Yohan.

His booted foot tapped the floor impaitently and his orange eyes were narrowed. Obviously he wanted to get this done and over with.

"Well," he started, placing his hands on his hips,"If you two slowpokes are done, I think it's about time we left. The longer we wait the worse off we'll be." Green eyes rolled.

"Oh can it. We're here and we're goin'. Don't get your boxers in a twist." Jaden tilted his head.

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked gesturing around the room. It wasn't much. White walls, white ceiling, hardwood floor, and a window in the far left of the room. He could see several patterns and symbols drawn, but they meant nothing to him. The only real thing of interest was the mirror that was bolted to the furthest wall.

Slowly, a smirk formed on both the blunettes' lips. Jesse pointed towards the mirror and the burnette gave him a look.

"You serious?" He asked. The other nodded.

"Okay. No offense, Jess, but I really don't think this is the time for jokes. It's already bad enough this Trapper guy knows where I live. What we need to do is get to this Spirit World and-" As Jaden continued to talk, Yohan walked over to the mirror. He pulled something from out of his hoodie that was on his neck and held it to the mirror. The symbols around the room began to give off a faint, orange glow and the mirror itself began to ripple like water. A picture passed by Yohan's eyes before it's surface became cloudy. The older male gave a nod to the younger and stepped away. There was now a clear path to the mirror, with Jaden facing away from it.

Jesse gave an affirmative nod, and this time Jaden noticed.

"What is it?" He asked, and the smirk grew wider.

"Hope you can forgive me for this, Jay." Instantly, his friend shoved him. Hard. Jaden had no chance to react. He continously stumbled over his own two feet and was soon falling backwards. He just barely caught a glimpse of the glowing room before something cold and slick passed over him and he was falling back into the foggy clouds.

* * *

Both boys watched as the rippling stopped and both looked towards eachother. Yohan gestured and Jesse nodded before dashing towards the mirror, Ruby gripping tightly to his shoulder and Winged Kuriboh following. All three jumped through, the glass absorbing them. With one last glance around the room, Yohan did the same thing and tried not to shutter when the frigid, slimelike substance pulled him in.

This time, when the mirror was once again still the room continued to glow for a second. Soon enough, the light died down and all that was left was a room full of symbols, a slight smell of lavender, and an undisturbed mirror bolted to a wall.

* * *

Jaden screamed as he fell through the smoke and clouds. A cold chill continued to sweep past him, as if enjoying his fright. He tumbled over himself, but he couldn't tell what was up or down. For all he knew he was being pulled up, not down. He could have been going left, right, sideways-anything. He didn't know.

Time also didn't seem to have any importance here. It felt like he'd been falling for hours, but perhaps it was only a few minutes. Seconds at the least. He couldn't bring himself to look at his cellphone since he was afraid that if he somehow broke the strange logic of this void it would break him.

He felt surprise when his mouth clamped shut and the fear he had felt ebbed away to curiosity. His descent, if that's what it was, slowed and he felt more like he was floating than falling. Gently, he was lead further in and the fog parted. It kissed his cheek as he went past, a loving welcome to wherever he was.

Then, just as suddenly, he was falling again. His screams resumed and he appeared to be plummeting faster than before. The clouds, smoke, and fog rolled past, as if afraid to try and catch him. Suddenly, he felt a familiar chill and a strange substance passed over his form.

He flew out and landed face first with a thud.

Groaning, Jaden propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. The room was small and the floor was woods. There were several wood stalls to the left of him.

A strange slurping sound came from his right and he looked just in time to see his four companions come through the mirror. They landed much more gracefully than he had and actually managed to avoid the sinks. However, the moment Yohan caught sight of his position, he burst out laughing.

"You like making out with the floor there?" He laughed, then Jesse kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell, Jess!?" He glared at the younger bluenette, however, instead of answering, Jesse hit him in the back of the head and this time he was the one 'making out with the floor'. Jaden could only stare at their interactions. The two of them were really strange and only Yohan brought out the violent streak in Jesse. Jaden wondered why?  
"First off," Jesse began, glaring at the bluenette on the floor,"Would it kill you to be quiet? The last thing we need is someone realizing three people and two duel monsters appeared in the bathroom out of nowhere. Second, you have no right to talk. You've always had a habit of falling out of your bed, falling into your closet, and being all around clumsy in the morning. So I don't wanna hear any lip about Jaden and the floor's 'relationship'." A small grumbling could be heard from the older teen as Jaden got up off the floor. Winged Kuriboh flew over and made itself comfortable on Jaden's shoulder much like Ruby did with Jesse.

"So, we gonna get going or not?" The brunette asked, grabbing both the others' attentions. Deciding to leave this dispute for later, Yohan got up off the floor and both bluenette's lead Jaden out of the restroom.

* * *

Jaden had been expecting a lot of things when they exited the bathroom. They could have been anywhere. A library, a store. Maybe even a resturant. However, this was the last place he had been thinking of, if at all.

There were several people, and creatures, in the room. All of them were either chatting, drinking, or even playing card games. There were a bunch of circular, wood tables around the room with dim, overhanging lights. A guy was playing a piano in one corner of the room while a lady was dancing on a stage. There was a counter that ran the length of one wall with several kinds of bottles and glasses behind it. Some of the customers were there, either chatting with the tender, each other, or just drinking. What really stood out however was the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

A bar. Jesse and Yohan had brought him to a bar.

"Like it," Jesse smiled and Jaden gave him a look. "Like it"? He didn't know what to say. It looked like a bar from one of those old western movies. He half expected some guy in dark cowboy clothes to push open the doors and the room to go silent, staring as he made his way over to the bar and ordered one of their strongest drinks.

"Are you being serious?" Jaden asked, trying not to cringe at the smells he was far from used to. Yohan gave a sly grin.

"Not much of a choice, kid," he smirked,"This is one of the few places people won't ask questions if someone suddenly pops up. Plus, half of them are too drunk to even care anyway." Despite his dislike of it, Jaden did have to admit it was a good plan. This way they could sneak by easily. After all, if this was really the Spirit World, he didn't know its rules about the living being here.

With a nod of his head, the young southerner lead his companions through the room towards the entrance. As they walked, the red clad boy could feel the eyes watching him. Granted it wasn't all of them, but quite a few, some of which included the bar tender, the dancer, and the pianist. Perhaps some of the only people who were not drunk or distracted by the smoke. It made him nervous to think they'd notice that his friend and him didn't belong here.

Not soon enough they walked through the door and into the streets, another thing that made Jaden gasp in awe. The place didn't look like a western town, but a small suburban area. However, he didn't see any street lamps or cars. The 'road' was a dirt path and he could just make out hoof prints in it. There were several people out, indicatin it must have been day. The reason he didn't know if it was or not was because the sky was a dull gray rather than a blue. He didn't see a sun, but something that resembled it. It didn't shine nearly as bright, but was enough to give off some kind of light.

"It may not look like much," the sound of Jesse's voice was enough to catch Jaden's attention,"But this where most spirits go; duel monster, animal, and human alike. It's sometimes the only place they can go." Something flashed over the teen's eyes but it disappeared too quickly for Jaden to really tell what it was.

"We should probably head to the library," Yohan suggested,"We can talk safely there and perhaps get you some answers, Jaden." The younger teens nodded and silently followed him as they walked down the streets, unaware of the eyes watching them.

* * *

He had seen them the moment they walked out of the washroom. He was slightly surprised to see the brunette boy there, but should have known better. It should have been obvious they would bring him here. If for nothing else, then to tell him of his situation away from prying eyes.

However, they were about to be unknowingly disappointed. He was not about to let them lead the boy wherever. He didn't trust either of the bluenettes.

He waited patiently as they exited and watched them from the nearest window. The moment they were out of sight, he casually left the bar and had enough time to glimpse them rounding a corner. The library. They were taking him to the library.

Ignoring some of the stares he got, he stepped off the porch of the building and followed their same path.

* * *

To be continued. . . . . .

* * *

**(1)-If you don't remember what this is about please go back and ready chapter 13.**

**Hey Everyone! Guess what? I got my internet back! Now I'll be able to post sooner! I had been posting from my Grandma's, but now I got it back so expect updates! As for my other stories, I'll try to continue some of them, but not all. Some of my older stories I plan on deleting, rewriting, and reposting at later dates. I had spread myself too thin with all the stories on there, so I need to focus on a few at a time. What stories those will be, you'll have to wait and see. This is something I need to decide for myself. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, I'm already working on Chapter 15 so it's moving along now. So, if you really want to, please review. And also, to some of my reviewers, one of you had kindly pointed out that I had miss used to contraction ya'll. I hope you can exscuse my ignorance and I'll fix that as soon as possible. And also, I see some of you are becoming confused on something. Several of you have mistaken this story as Spiritshipping. Now, I have nothing against the couple at all(quite the contrary), but I should like to point out this is not Spiritshipping. This is just plain friendship. There may be hints of romance or stronger feelings, but it will not be between Jesse and Jaden. These two will just have a very stong friendship in this story. Please forgive me if I had given the wrong impression.**

**Sincerly,**


	16. Explanations and Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and never will. It and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Yugioh Gx**

**Death's Grip**

**Chapter 15**

**Explanations and Awakening**

Jaden stared on in awe at the building. It was a large white building, topped with a dome and a large set of steps leading up to it's oak doors. There were several pillars along the front and, at the bottom of the steps, were statues of the three Egyptian god cards-Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk.

Jesse and Yohan lead him up the stairs and the boy couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. However, Winged Kuriboh's soft purring was a small means of comfort.

The large oak doors seemed to open of their own accord and the inside was just as impressive as the out. High ceilings, royal blue carpets, and several large bookshelves were the first things to catch Jaden's eyes. There was a desk near the front with a woman sitting behind it and several tables scattered about in case one wanted to sit down and do research. There was even a set of stiars leading to a second floor, though not as big as the first, with even more bookshelves and tables.

It was then Yohan walked over to the woman at the desk, an older one that was probably someone's grandma, and gave a charming smile. He seemed to talk to her for several moments, all of which Jaden noticed the woman would give a short laugh at random points with Jesse rolling his eyes beside him. Eventually she pointed towards the back of the room and Yohan gave a polite smile and thanks. He walked back over with a much more cocky grin and the younger bluenette just rolled his eyes again. It appeared Yohan annoyed Jesse more than Jaden originally thought.

Once again the brunette felt himself being lead towards a set of doors in the back. All five of them unaware of the eyes watching them from near the front door.

* * *

He watched as they opened the door and allowed Jaden inside. He felt his eyes narrow. Whatever was going on he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Casually he walked towards the first set of stairs, promptly refusing to meet the librarian's gaze. He did not need a confrintation. Once he was at the top of the steps, he quickly took notice of the vent near the floor. Making sure he was alone, he pulled the vent from its place and crawled inside, placing the cover back in its proper place.

* * *

The room was dark.

That was the first thing Jaden noticed once the door was closed.

"Jesse?" he called out quietly, remembering they were in a library,"What is this place?" When the blunette didn't answer, the teen began to worry. He couldn't even feel Kuriboh near him. He was about to call out again, when a light blinded him.

Once it dimmed down, he lowered his arms and was once again left in awe.

Before him was a gaint globe that looked very much like earth. However, he could clearly see the landscapes were different. He couldn't make out Japan or America or Europe at all. Plus where the North Pole was meant to be was much smaller and even had a land bridge, thought very thin, leading to another continent. He could barely make out the two blunette's in the dim, bluish glow. The one with something on his shoulder, obviously Jesse, walked towards him.

"Jaden," he started standing next to him and pointing towards the globe,"This is what the Spirit World looks like." The brown-eyed boy could only nod.

"You could say it's like and alternate version of Earth that runs parallel with it. As in right next to it."

"But if it's a different planet how come we could get here so fast?" Jaden asked, turning to his friend. This time Yohan answered.

"There are a small set of ways to enter the Spirit World," he began, walking around the pedestal that the hologram seemed to sit on,"One way it the way we got here-a mirror. Since this is basically a parallel or even mirror version of Earth, it's a much safer way to travel. However, the problem is you need a special key to do it, and not just anyone can get their hands on one. Another way is if a spirit brings you here through a Portal or Gate. However, the spirit and whoever they're bringing with them needs to have a good bond of trust, or a good reason to trust each other. Plus, it could take a huge toll on the body of the mortal that's using it. If anything goes wrong they could either become trapped in between the two worlds or become a spirit themselves; doomed to wander the Spirit World or Earth itself for a very long time. Finally, the most final of ways, is death." For awhile the brunette boy had been half-listening for a while. However, the moment Yohan mentioned death, his attention was caught.

"Death?" The older male nodded.

"If someone dies, good or bad, human or not, and they have unfinished business they usually end up here. I guess you could say the Spirit World also serves as a place of limbo. However, a spirit only ends up here if their death left them with very negative feelings. Those feelings can range from sadness, regret, or even anger. And unless they somehow finish whatever business they left behind, they'll never be able to move on. Tragic really, but life ain't fair, so who said death was, too? This is a main reason why people like you exist, Jaden."

"You mean a psychic." Jesse shook his head.

"You're like a psychic, Jay, but not exactly one. A psychic to a spirit is someone who, while they may be able to sense the dead, are people just meant for communication. Yes, they can help, but the most they do is send them back here, and even then they can really only deal with the less malicious of entities. People like you are meant to deal with what they can not. Jaden, you're not a psychic, you're a Balancer." The term sounded strange to Jaden. It sounded much too delicate to deal with "malicious entities".

"Balancer?" The brunette tilted his head,"How is that different? I don't get it." Both the bluenettes looked at each other with a small smile.

"A Balancer is not only someone who can speak to spirits, but interact with them physically. Most people, no matter how connected with the dead, can only really speak with them. And it's really the spirit who is the only one that can interact with the living world. A Balancer can do much more than just listen, Jay. You're one of the few that can actually _interact_. And it's not just with the spirits either."

"You also said things like Angels and Demons, too, right?" Jaden asked. Both nodded.

"Not only them, but any mythical creature really. Like Winged Kuriboh and Ruby for example." This surprised him.

"They're spirits?" More nodding.

"Yup. In the living world normal people wouldn't be able to see them. If anything they may just look like a wierd patch of energy or a ball of light, and that's only if the person is well aware of the dead." For a long moment, no one said anything and Jesse couldn't blame him. This was a lot to take in. Especially for Jaden. He used to think himself just a normal teenager with normal problems. However, he now had a lot more to think about. Nothing was that simple at this point.

"And now you have a desicion," Yohan said, leaning against the wall,"Will you help those who are stuck in limbo, or will you go back to your normal life as if nothing has happened?" A heavy silence hung in the air and no one said a thing. Jaden's eyes averted to the floor and he shifted nervously. What should he say? He didn't want to sound selfish and refuse to help, but this was, obviously, a huge risk to his health. If he wasn't careful, someone like Trapper could come and attack him like last time, but wouldn't that happen anyway? At least if he chose to help there was a chance he could learn to defend himself from these entities.

Slowly, Jaden brought his head up and stared directly into light, green orbs.

"I'll do it." A smile as bright as the sun spread across Jesse's face while Yohan looked relieved. It seemed he already helped someone.

Suddenly, a pain shot through him. With a cry he fell to the floor and shocked expressions crossed the faces of the others.

"Jaden!" Jesse cried, rushing to his side,"What's wrong?"

"Hurt. Heart." It was all he could manage before he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

He watched as the boy collapsed to the floor and a flash of anger swiftly rang through him. Enough was enough.

With all the strength he could muster, he kicked out the vent which landed on the floor with a loud clang. This starteled the four conscious figures in the room and they watched as he landed on the floor gracefully.

"Who are you!?" the orange-eyed one yelled, while the younger and the two duel monsters stood protectively in front of the unconscious teen. Slowly, he reached up and pulled the hood down and all eyes widened in shock.

"He's awakened." he whispered and they looked slightly confused. However, recognition flashed across the younger's face and a look of guilt flitted past his eyes. Good. That means he knew his mistake.

He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to the floor. It slid and stopped right at the older male's boot. It was Jaden's locket. The night they had taken him from his home he left it on his nightstand. It was also the night he first confronted the boy.

"He is to wear that at all times when he's in this world. If not the tension of the negative emotions is sure to crush his soul. I suggest you put that on him and then leave, lest you want to lose him." With that said, he pulled his hood back up and hopped back into the vent.

* * *

Jesse could only watch as Yohan picked up the necklace from the floor, turning it over in his hands. He gently handed it to the younger male who proceeded to put it on Jaden's neck. He picked Jaden up, almost as if he were glass, and slowly they made their way out of the room.

So many thoughts were running through Jesse's head, but one thing was for sure. There was no way he was going to forget that face or those eyes.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Jaden could see when his eyelids fluttered open. It was cold wherever he was and, once his gaze adjusted, he could make out some sort of mist wafting across the ground. With a groan he lifted himself to his feet and proceeded to look around.

"Jesse!" He called, but received no response.

"Yohan!" Still nothing.

"Kuriboh! Ruby! Is anyone here!?" He waited. Once again he was met with silence and panic began to settle in.

"It's useless you know." With a gasp, Jaden spun on his heel, trying to find whoever was there, but he came up with nothing.

"You're currently unconscious and no one but me can see or hear you at this point and time." The voice was strange. It sounded so much like his, but different. Almost as if it were older, more regal."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Suddenly, the mist began to disperse and his vision gave way to a different place. It was full of floating mirrors and it seemed it was only a two way corridor. He could hear faint footsteps behind him and spun around. His eyes widened when he saw the hooded figure. Yohan!? No. He was smaller and he walked differently. Who then?

"You," a sudden realization dawned on Jaden,"You're the guy who saved me the other day! I also saw you that same day near that person's fence. Did Jesse see you, too?" The figure shook his head.

"No. Whoever he saw was not me, but clearly there was someone else watching you. No. I am here for a different matter." Now that Jaden had a chance, he could see he not only wore a hoodie, but dark blue jeans and black converse that went to his knees. However, once he pulled the hood down Jaden nearly cried out in shock.

Standing before him was a near mirror version of himself. Though his hair was shaggier and longer. His eyes were also a burning gold. All of the brunette's instincts were telling him to run, but he couldn't. Whoever this guy was, just looking into his eyes froze him to his core.

"W-who are you?" He didn't mean to sound so scared, but he couldn't help it. Those eyes scared him.

"I am not much of anything anymore," he answered, stopping a foot away from him,"I am merely a wanderer waiting for the one who is connected to me to awaken. I have waited a long time, but it seemed you have finally done just that, Jaden Yuki." Confusion flashed in his brown orbs.

"What?"

"You are a Balancer. However, while it is true you are meant to help those who are trapped move on, it appears you've had a premature awakening. In other words, you're abilities were made known to you much too early. The moment you agreed to being a Balancer you unlocked the seal. You are know a literal becon to spirits and all the supernatural."

"But what does this have to do with you!? And I still don't know you're name!" Silence.

"It is because of this," he continued, as if the teen before him never interrupted,"that some form of protection is in order. I will provide you with this protection. From now on, I will always be connected to you through body, mind, and soul. So if there is ever a need for me I will appear." Now he felt even more confused. "Protection"? "Connected"? All Jaden wanted to do was wake up and be back in his bed at home.

"If you are that eager to leave, there is no reason to panic. You should be regaining consciousness soon." The moment he said this, the world around them began to fade. Jaden's vision started to sway and he was having a hard time looking the other in the eyes.

"Also, if you wish to call me something, I suppose a proper name is in order." Slowly he closed the distance between them and leaned down. Jaden could feel his cold breath on the shell of his ear and could practically feel the other smirk all before the darkness took him once more.

"You may call me Haou."

* * *

To be continued. . . . . .

* * *

**Hey folks! Glad to see you! Ohmagosh! I actually updated in less than two weeks to a year! It's a miracle! Could you not ask for more? Alright, there's a reason I'm posting this "early". The reason is I'm having some trouble on what to make chapter 16 about. I have some ideas but, nothing set in stone quite yet. Don't worry though. I'll be consulting my one friend abotu this the moment I get the chance. And also, if she's reading this(she knows who she is) was all my teasing worth it? And finally, to you guys. Do you like the appearence of our favorite Supreme King? That's right! He's here! Believe it or not I still have characters to introduce, but very few of them are main and there is a reason they were held back. Two of them mainly because I was having a hard time finding places for them in the story. Honestly, I wasn't planning on having Haou in here, but he just sort of showed up. Funny isn't it? Anways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We finally got some information on Jaden and the Spirit World. As always, if you want, please review! I would love to hear from you!(Also, do not give me heat about teh psychic/Balancer thing. It was a lot better than some of the stuff I could come up with and I did mention Jaden was "like" a psychic. I never said he was. He's something better-depending on whose point of view of course. :D)**

**Sincerly,  
**


End file.
